Much Ado About Shorts
by Confusedknight
Summary: Tortall is a modernising realm. What happens when our heroic ladies decide they want to take it one step further and wear shorts? And what happens to the little relationship Dom and Kel have when he sees her in hotpants?
1. Simmering Heat

-a/n- Hi Everyone! First of all I must **stress** that this is not just my story but is jointly owned by CitrusFruit. We are writing it together as an advent pressie for you guys! We will update one chapter a day until Christmas. This story is meant to be light and humorous so please enjoy and review, as a present back to us. (We are aiming at 100 reviews, but then there will be 25 chapters.) So please read, review and most of all **enjoy**!

!Happy Advent!

**Citrus Fruit & Confused knight xxx**

P.s. We will take it in turns to write different chapters, I will now present to you the 1st chapter, writtenby Citrus Fruit!

* * *

A group of ladies were walkign to the practise courts. Not in skirts, not in dresses, not in slinky eye-catching ball gowns, but rather, in breeches and large tunics. "This heat is unbearable!" One with red fiery hair exclaimed, bringing her hands to ruffle her much overgrown hair. This one was Alanna. Alanna of Trebond, King's Champion, the fiery Knight of Tortall. 

"I REALLY need to get some new clothes"

"Yes, I suppose. The heat summer can get unbearable, but what can we do?" A regal voice, soft and demure spoke up. It belonged to the Queen of Tortall, Thayet, the most beautiful woman in the world. She was soft and quiet, but skilled with a bow.

She selected a bow gingerly, and placed the arrows upon it, holding the edge of it gingerly, respecting the weapon and let go. It went flying, twonk. It hit dead on target. Next, was a greeny brown eyed Knight, also of Tortall, the much respected Protector of the Small.

She plonked herself on the dry, green and malnourished grass, not concerned much about the other women's conversation, but rather of a blue eyed man with floppy brown hair hurl himself and his wooden sword atop his opponent, pinning his arms to the floor. She heard a wail of complaint from the loser. "Dom! You know you're better at sword fighting than me! No need to show off"

Kel laughed, standing up and approaching the two men. "Congratulations Meathead"  
He looked up at her, puzzled. She continued, "You prevailed against Dom for at least two minutes!" He scowled back at her and she grinned at Dom, wearing a shirt and knee-length trousers, lying on the sandy ground on the court in hysterics.

"I wish I could wear something other than breeches, not dresses OR skirts though"  
Alanna snorted, something you would never hear another noble do. "I wish!"


	2. Search for a Sanctuary

Hey again! This is CitrusFruit writing, ConfusedKnight is at a "Middleschool Concert" in which she has to play the flute so she can't write at the moment, so you hava me again! Sorry about the fact that the first chapter was so short, but I didn't have much time because I was searching about trying to get iTunes to download mp3 songs for me instead of m4p or aac.

Anyway, this chapter is the introduction to the "shorts" situation, and hopefully you'll enjoy it! Have fun! Oh and remember when we said that we hope to get at least 100 reviews? hint hint

p.s. We'll be answering reviews next tomorrow! Enjoy.

* * *

Alanna, and Kel were in the bathhouse, you wouldn't really expect this odd pair, but it was a sweltering hot day and they hoped that perhaps they could cool themselves down. They leant down and dipped their hands into the warm water testing it, just hoping that perhaps they had finally found a sanctuary. But alas! The water was as hot as hot water, which considering the circumstances was boiling hot for the two of them. 

"Is it _impossible _to find _cold _water anywhere in Tortall?" Alanna cried out angrily, flaying her arms in the air. "I MUST bring this up with Jon. He should be able to introduce a new _cold _room to cool down after baths."

"I don't think Jon would really find that economical. What would happen in the winter?" Kel inquired.

"Kel.. Kel..." Alanna nodded her head sadly. "What has happened to you? First, you become so darned it tall, and then you decide that you want to be Ms. clever-clogs! HOW DID IT ALL GO WRONG? I really tried hard as well..."

Kel laughed. Alanna was always at ease with her, but Kel was somewhat more wary of the older woman who could start screaming her head off at you at any random time.

Exiting the bathhouse, they resumed their hunt for a sanctuary again. Walking here and walking there, sitting in grass, conversing under trees, heck, they even considered going into the dungeons! After all, it was underground and you may never know, it may be cool! But unfortunately, Tortall had just captured a bunch of nasty bandits who were temporarily being imprisoned before hanging on Traitor's Hill. Tell me, if you were bandits, waiting to be served up at Traitor's Hill, would you be calm and serene?

Finally resting by a pond, they meandered on the fact that perhaps, it wasn't their surroundings that needed to be changed, but maybe themselves.

"Hm..." Alanna thought aloud. "I could cut my hair, it has gotten quite long..." Her curly red hair reached to her shoulders but weren't quite long enough to be tied up.

"We could wear dresses," Kel comtemplated. "The last time I wore some weren't that bad! It leaves plenty of leg room compared to breec-"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD KEL?" Alanna burst out. "WE ARE FIGHTING FOR WOMEN'S RIGHTS HERE! THIS GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING WE'VE WORKED FOR! WE _HAVE _TO WEAR BREECHES! After all, we've worked so hard to become knights, to allow other women to become knights! To allow women to wear breeches! We've made them accept who we are AND we've earned our rights to wear breeches! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE to wear dresses!"

Kel winced. "I don't have much of a problem with them."

"We are ABSOLUTELY not going to wear dresses out of our own free will! WE WILL NOT!" Alanna decided, thinking for herself and the younger knight. "Although, your point about the breeches is very valid. We could do something about them. How about-"

"CUT THEM!" Kel fired up, suddenly filled with ideas. "We can call them... We can call them.."

"SHORTS" Alanna shrieked, liking Kel's idea very much.

They bounced around happily, overjoyed about their new idea. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for them. And incidently, a revolutionary day for Tortall!


	3. Professional help

-a/n- Hi ! Its Confused knight, wow I survived the 'middle school' concert. (Just) lol! Aaah, I'm really nervous, Citrus fruit has written two amazing chapters and now I have a lot to live up too… Anyway please forgive any typo's as I've just been playing hockey (in the rain.. I live in England .. It explains it all..) My fingers are frozen … so flipping cold… Anway… 

Wow, you guys are awesome ! Thanks for all the reviews, we are already one tenth of the way to our target :D You guys rock! And for all the people that didn't review, please review after reading this chapter, even just a couple of nice reviews can make writing more than worthwhile :D So take up the challenge today, review every story you read ! (Starting with this one! Lol)

**nativewildmage:** thanks, for the encouragement, you're great too!

**slightly unhinged**: yep, we're keeping going until Christmas, please keep reading & reviewing!

**Leiasha:** yay! At least we know one person likes our idea, thanks :D

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: Here you go another chapter!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx** :Thanks for reviewing, we are updating everyday so please read and review :D

**On top of cloud 9:** he he he ! Thanks, I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing, its great to have such positive reviews . Go u!

**anonymous girl**: Thanks, we will keep going (promise). Cool ! Hola dancing is wicked!

**Tsudrats:** wow ! You have an account, now all you need to do is write stories! Lol ! Please keep reviewing and I'll buy u a nice pressie tomorrow ! lol

* * *

The sky was a clear, deep blue as another hot day dawned over Corus. In a private chamber in the nobles wing a fiery red-headed woman cursed violently.  
'Of all the Gods cursed things,' she exclaimed, looking at her reflection in a floor length mirror.

Alanna the Lioness, Kings champion turned to her companion, Kel of Mindelan the other Lady Knight. 'What do you think Kel?' she asked making a face at the woman sitting on the floor, propped against the wall.

'They are very…very…um..,' after ten years in Tortall Kel's Yamani mask could hold no longer, she burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

'They're not that bad.' Said Alanna scowling at the younger woman.

It took several minutes before Kel was able to splutter, 'Who are you kidding? A five year old would have done better…they…they…' but it was no good Kel was off laughing again.

'Oh you're no help. What we need is…is… a PROFESSIONAL!' Said Alanna looking pleased with herself.

Kel was making motions with her hands as though she wanted to speak but was finding it physically impossible due to her bout of hysterics. Finally, tears still rolling down her cheeks, she said.

'We should ask Lalasa.'

Confusion played across Alanna's face, 'Oh, your old maid, the one with the dress shop in the city.'

'Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I think I'll go ask her.' Said Kel, wiping her eyes and using the wall to pull herself to her feet.'

'I would come..' said Alanna.

'Don't, people might think'

'GET OUT!'

* * *

Kel stumbled from the room chuckling to herself. She found the image of Alanna in her 'Shorts' particularly amusing because Alanna was renowned for being a very headstrong and quick tempered person. So of course, enthusiastic, she jumped right in and cut her breeches into 'shorts' but had then decided that they were too short, and had tried, unsuccessfully to sew some of the material back on.

So the image of Alanna wearing, what resembled…well nothing really, strips of material sewn (badly) together, remained on her mind and she was so preoccupied in her thoughts (mainly of Alanna looking like a prat), she didn't notice a blue eyed seargent and it would appear he didn't notice her either, because they walked smack bang into each other.

Kel staggered back, rubbing her head, blinking at the solid mass she had just hit. Dom flushed bright red, sorry Lady Knig I mean Kel.

'Its ok Dom, I was lost in my thought.'

'Me too.' He mumbled as he walked past her. Kel stared at him as he walked away, he turned, 'See you later,' he called and hurried away.

* * *

_Dom's p.o.v :  
Oh Gods, why do I always seem to behave like a moron, in front of her, normally I'm fine with women, I'm Dom, the court flirt, what's happening to me? Why does she make me act like this? .. Because, said a little voice in his head, perhaps you love her. Maybe I do, thought Dom defensively, but that doesn't mean she loves me back. To her I'm probably just her best friends cousin._

* * *

Kel gathered her confused thoughts and carried on walking bemusedly and didn't come out of her reverie until she reached 'Lalasa's Dresses for all occasions.' She smiled as she read a message in the window saying defense classes would be held on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Kel opened the door and it tinkled gently, announcing her arrival.

'Wait there, I'll be with you in a second.' Called Lalasa's voice from a fitting room.

A few minutes later, a plump woman who Kel didn't recognise walked out of the shop and Lalasa's head appeared around the door.

'Kel!' She cried joyfully. 'I haven't seen you for ages. Us middle class citizens not good enough for you, eh?' She teased.

The two women embraced. 'Sorry Lally, but I've been so busy.'

'I know you have,' said the older girl kindly. 'You keep working and protect us folk, and leave me to the dress making. So what is it, a dashing dress to make every knight at court fall in love with you? Or maybe a silk number, to seduce a certain blue eyed, floppy haired...'

'Shut up.' Interupted Kel, beet red. Kel was oblivious to the feelings between Dom and her, but everyone else seemed to think there was something more than friendship brewing. Anyway I think you can defend yourself well enough. No I came about a personal matter, Alanna and I need your help…'

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lalasa tied off her thread with a flourish. She had decided that to cut the shapeless, baggy breeches into shapeless, baggy shorts would be a waste. So she had cut some fresh material, navy blue in colour and sewn them into shorts to fit the two women. They came to just above the knee, (Kel's and Alanna's were different lengths as the red-haired knight was considerably more vertically challenged.) Although the shorts were loose, they fitted nicely and were made of a stretchy material with an elasticated waist so they wouldn't fall down.

Kel looked down at her 'shorts' apprehensively, whereas Alanna was nothing short of delighted, she kept looking at them in wonder.

'I'm not hot!' She exclaimed.  
'I'M NOT HOT!'

* * *

-a/n- Please review, Happy Advent! Confused Knight & Citrus Fruit xx 


	4. The New Trend

Hey All! Here's another chapter for you, it's a bit rushed at the end, so I'm sorry because I put more detail onto the other parts parts, but more will be told next chapter which will be written by Confusedknight.

Hope you like it! and Merry Christmas!

CitrusFruit

xx

P.S. I thank you all on the behalf of myself and Confusedknight, thanks for all your supportive reviews!

* * *

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" a soldier ran to alert the King of the new "trend", panting hard. 

King Jonathan I, stood up alarmed at what could possibly have driven this poor soldier to run and pant so hard. Was Scanra posing problems again? Or perhaps some fiefs of Tortall had rebelled? Or maybe the Copper Isles had declared war against them?

The soldier, stopped to taking a breath before mouthing. "The Lady Knights, Your Majesty! It's a controvers-" The King, not dounting that his Champion could cause a war with her sharp tongue, quickly strode to te balcony overlooking teh Practice Courts to take a look at the contreversy himself.

He shut his eyes, and opening one eye carefully, his worst nightmare had come to life and he wished he never reopened his eyes.

* * *

Alanna bounced gleefully to the practice courts in her new navy blue shorts and the spectators in the courts were probably as close to seeing her skip with joy as the ever would be. The reaction from her husband, was well, as she thought and she knew that the Rogue part of him agreed heartily about her new discovery but te decent noble part of him was thinking _Jon is SO gonna kill herI. _Well, apart form the fact that the Lioness was not a very graceful person, so well... use your imagination. The words _I'm not hot! IM NOT HOT! _kept echoing in her head, so she didn't care about all the stares that she was gaining like people condemning a lunatic.

She was meant to meet Kel here, and go for a nice spar, and perhaps learn a thing or two about the stick Kel called a glaive. You see, they had been planning this little outing for quite some time but kept getting distracted by their search for the remedy of their distress. The weather. Wearing "shorts" was the best idea, great for exercising, great for cooling down, great for sparring. Oh, and did I mention, great for getting a certain Sergeant with floppy hair to finally notice Kel AND do something about it? She laughed joyfully before noticing a very tall shadow behind her. Too tall in fact, with too much a good and noble posture to be _just _anyone. _Uh Oh. Busted._

"Alanna" he growled.

"Hello Jon." Alanna attempted to look as innocent as she could and greeted the King. "How are you on this fine _cool _day?"

He pulled her to the side. "What do you think you're wearing?"

"Shorts!" she replied cheerfully.

Seeing as Jon didn't have the same overwhelming and Kingly effect on Alanna as he did to other people, he reverted to another method. Begging. "Please, Alanna. Take them off! We'll be the laughing stock of the realm! It may even effect our representatives in the Copper Isles who are finding it hard enough to create a treaty, let alone deal with the fact that you are wearing _these_ so called "shorts"-"

"What did you say, Jon?" Alanna interrupted, disturbed at her new problem.

Jon sighed. "I said "Please, Alanna. Ta-"

"Skip that part."

"We'll b-"

"And that part.

"It may even effect our repres-"

"SKIP TO THE END!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout! "let alone deal with the fact that you are wearing _these_ so called "shorts-."

"You called them _these._" She said thoughtfully, faced with a new dilemma. "Why?"

"Well..." he started, exaperated. "We don't say trouser, we say trouser**s**, and we don't say breech, we say breech**es**, it seemed only fitting."

"Oh yeah, good point." she agreed. "Continue."

"As I was saying-" he began. "Wait! What was I saying?" Jonathan I, normally had no problem with making long speeches and remembering them, although certain people such as the one standing before him, unnerved him.

"I don't know... Do you think I listen AND remember all your talks? Puh-lease!" she stated.

"Look, Alanna, please. Just get rid of the shorts, for me. Or I might have to order you to."

"And since when have you known me to follow your orders?" she protested. "Oh look! there's Kel, oh! And even better she's wearing shorts and Sergeant Domitan and my ex-squire is coming this way. Bye!"

Jon, once again sighed as he watched his Champion scramble towards Kel and he felt a tap on his shoulder. There, stood his stunning wife, beautiful as ever even though she was growing older as did he. "You know, I was there two days ago, when Kel and Alanna were trying to find something to cool themselves down. They're so determined with this new "project" of theirs, I don't think you'll beable to change their minds. In fact, I rather like this concept of shorts." He took his hand, and led him back to the shade and peace of his throne room, were hopefully, no more soldiers would come bringing more news to him.

* * *

Dom's P.O.V

"KEL!" Alanna shouted. "DOM!" she paused, before calling out. "MEATHEAD!"

Dom walked obligingly to Alanna and stopped dead in his tracks. _She _was wearing breeches that showed a little too much leg for Dom. _She _came walking like an angel to him, well with her instrument of distruction, her glaive no doubt, but she still looked as lovely as ever. His _love. _

_What? _his conscience argued.

_No! _

_Yes! _

_No! _

_Well, you do want it to be, but unfortunately, she's not your love, she's as much your love as she is Meathead's since you haven't done anything about it!_

_Well, I would do something about it!_

_Go on! I dare you!_

_Alright!_

He strode up boldly towards Kel, but as he stood right in front of her, staring into her eyes of hazel brown, he panicked. "Kel." he started nervously. "Your breeches look nice!" he spluttered before scurrying away.

_See, I told you you couldn't do it!_

* * *

"Kel!" Owen, a knight who just loved to say "jolly" looked up from his opponent just as he was crowned victorious from pinnign his opponent to the ground, exclaimed with surprise. "WOAH! Kel, I never knew you had such jolly nice legs!"

Alanna, smirked, _This was just getting better and better. _

Raoul, Nel, Dom, and Owen crowded around Alanna and Kel. Kel, of course getting more attention than Alanna because of ther youth and the fact that she was still available, and lots of people wanted her to be courted by a certain person, including Raoul, the Giantkiller who just happened to be the commanding officer of Dom.

_It was just getting better and better and better._


	5. Of legs and rebellions

This chapter is written by me, Confused knight! Enjoy! 

-a/n-REVIEWERS! YOU'RE ALL LOVELY, AWESOME PEOPLE! Thanks so much for all the encouragement, we're glad you're enjoying your advent story. We have decided that as a present for all the reviewers, we will write an epilogue and email it to anyone who was reviewed regularly, because you're all so GREAT! He he he! I better get on with this chapter as I really should be learning my French, (Citrus fruit and I have a French module tomorrow…aah!)

**Pinky**: thanks!

**king's-own-knight**: he he he ! One day I'll tell ya all the story about how I came up with the idea of shorts ! Anyway I think its time they had some fun!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks! You make me so …HAPPY! (I'm a bit hyper!) hmm.. I'll try and explain why Jon was freaked out in this chapter. (just for you ! Lol)

**nativewildmage**: Short and sweet! But thanks for making the effort to review, hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

**anonymous girl** : Thanks! You like hola dancing, huh? Lol!

**tsudrats:** You can write well! You just need practise at fan fiction ( it's a lot more interesting than 'Examine closely to Autumn, The good morrow…etc. etc. ) (tsudrats is in my English class in case you were wondering!)

**neurotically yours:** I'll try and make this chapter longer, but we are on a strict time schedule, what with homework and everything. But I promise that longer chapters will come after we finish school for xmas!

**On top of cloud 9:** ooh dear, please don't explode… what a mess that would make! Lol ! Just kidding. But I'm glad we make someone laugh.. Laughing is fun…! Especially when your hyper on chocolate dips…(bringing back memories Citrus fruit..?)

**wrinklylemon**: yep we are going to post a chapter everyday, despite the opposing homework! glares evilly at mme. (you know who) (wrinkles goes to school with us too!)

**Opal Roseblossom:** I know shorts rule! We are updating everyday! So here's the next chapter.

**Tortall Princess:** Thanks for a great review!

**Mage of Dragons**: Thanks!

**Terzatrack**: mmm! I love cookies especially choccy chip ones! I love shorts too, (I wore some last weekend even though it was like -2 ! Lol!) Btw. My name's Jo too! (short for Joanna) !

**Stargazer3** : Thanks! I'm glad you find it funny!

Happy Advent Everyone! 5th December ! Only 19 days till Christmas!

* * *

Kel stood, embarrassed by the stares and questions of her friends and fellow warriors and was glad when Alanna came over and asked if she wanted to duel.

Pulling Griffin from its sheath, she faced Alanna concentrating, hard. Alanna feinted to the left and drove in hard on the right, Kel fended her of with a back sweep block. The two women, one short and one tall, circled each other, lunging in and out with a grace that would have seemed impossible for two women warriors to achieve. The clash of metal and metal became more frequent as the women lunged and blocked, sliced and cut. The Lioness bore down hard on Kel, using her experience to her advantage and Kel only just managed to block the 'crescent sweep.' Quick as lightning Alanna spotted the gap and slid her sword into it, coming to rest at Kel's throat.

Kel looked disgruntled, 'You always manage to win.' She said.

Alanna laughed, 'I have the advantage of experience and besides..'

* * *

In the meantime a certain green-eyed meathead had challenged a certain blue-eyed seargent to a duel.

'Come off it meathead, I'm HOT!' complained Dom, 'And I fought you yesterday, and the day before and the day before that.'

'But my dear, uneducated cousin, Lord Ealing's theory of chance would suggest, the more times I duel you, one of these days I will win.'

'Wasn't Lord Ealing that nutter that said Pigs could fly?' Asked Dom quizzically.

Neal coloured, 'Well, yes he did say that, but some of his theories are highly respected among..'

'Yes, yes I get the point,' interrupted Dom with a sigh, 'I guess I'll just have to beat you again Sir Meathead.'

So the two cousins walked onto the next practise court, one of them (I wonder which one?) wishing he could've stayed and watched Kel for a bit longer.

So the duel began, Dom controlling it nicely with Neal fighting to stay upright under Dom's cuts and blows rebounding of his sword. That was until a certain, young Lady Knight distracted him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her legs, her smooth, defined legs. And before he knew it he was on the floor with the hilt of his cousins sword on his chin.

'You dolt, you're meant to keep the hilt in your hand, and use the point..' but Neal clearly wasn't listening.. 'I beat Dom,' he whispered disbelievingly, 'I BEAT DOM!' he shouted. 'And it only took be 187 attempts,' he muttered to himself. 'If I multiply that by the years of experience… not to mention, oh blast it all. I BEAT DOM.' And he began a mad jig around the practise courts, 'I BEAT DOM, la la la la la!'

By this time the two Lady Knights, who had finished their duel, became aware of what looked like an overgrown, five-year-old, to whom, by the looks of it, Birthday had come early.

'Is that my ex-squire skipping about like a lunatic?' Questioned a disturbed looking Alanna.

'Must be,' said Kel shaking her head sadly, 'He's finally cracked.'

While Alanna tried to stop Neal dancing, Kel walked over to Dom.

'So… you finally lost to Meathead.'

'I got distracted…'

Kel raised a questioning eyebrow,

'By your duel.'

Kel looked bemused, 'But you've seen me and Alanna duel loads of times.'

'Yeah but today I was distracted by…' Dom meant to think up some witty remark to get himself out of this mess, instead his voice said, 'by your legs.'

'By my… legs ?' Asked Kel, now thoroughly confused.

'Yeah, I mean no… they moved well in the fight.' He finished lamely.

'So let me get this straight, you were distracted by the movement of my legs.?'

By this time Owen had joined, them. Looking down at Kel's legs he said, 'Well I can see why he got distracted, your legs are perfectly defined and smooth and brown, brown? How'd you get brown legs?' he demanded, 'You always wear breeches, well until now that is? My, my, what jolly brown legs you have!'

'Owen would you mind shutting up,' said Dom, wishing the earth would swallow him whole.

'I'm merely explaining to Kel, why and its perfectly, jolly natural, why you got distracted by her legs, and I must add they are not the only distracting things are they, I mean if you look a little higher..' but Owen never finished his sentence due to the fact that Dom was dragging him away in a head-lock leaving an even more confused (if that was possible,) Kel, examining her hips as to why they would be distracting!

* * *

Later on Jon summoned Alanna to his private workroom/office. Alanna came in apprehensively still wearing her beloved shorts.

'Alanna.' He said gravely.

'Jon,' she replied, her mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.

'I need to talk to you about your new …ahem…shorts.'

'What about them?' asked Alanna warily.

'As I said before, I don't believe them to be suitable for my champion, for any lady to be wearing.'

'Jon, If I can wear men's clothes, fight like a man, hold the same positions as man, walk like a man and talk like a man, Gods knows I've had enough practise, then surely wearing shorts like a man isn't going to make a blind bit of difference.'

'But that's the thing, I'm worried it will. Some conservatives are just coming to terms with the fact that women can fight, and now you go and openly parade about in well, nothing much at all really.' Holding up a hand to silence a furious Alanna he continued, 'And what about this new treaty with the Copper Isles, If the treaty fails, then the peace of Tortall will be shattered.'

'Jon, I am a woman, it's a fact, you know, I know, Its not a secret anymore, and I shouldn't have to be ashamed of showing my legs in public, they are the same as yours, (except minus the hair) and you should jolly well know that. And as for the Copper Isles treaty, do you know who is the Queen's right hand advisor?'

Jon shook his head.

'None other than my daughter, did you know that MY DAUGHTER. And if you'd been playing a blind bit of attention you might see that the Copper Isles needs this treaty much more than we do, and if me wearing shorts is going to change that, then they aren't very good allies anyway. I don't care about my reputation, what's the worst they can say, that I slept my way to knighthood? Because Jon, I've heard it all before and I don't care. They'll get used to it, and in the meantime I won't die of heatstroke. I'M NOT TAKING THEM OFF!'

'Alanna please?' Jon begged.

'NOPE.' Said Alanna shaking her head.

Sighing Jon sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples, 'You can see yourself out.'

On the way out she met Thayet coming in the opposite direction, 'Alanna, I love your shorts, I think we should organise them to be given to the riders.'

'EUREKA!' shouted Alanna, and added in an undertone 'We'll start a rebellion, a rebellion of shorts!'

Thayet smiled as her long-time friend walked happily away, 'I'M NOT HOT, and a rebellion, what a great day this has been!' Alanna said to herself.

* * *

Somewhere… very faintly… mixed in with all the sounds of summer, she heard 'I beat Dom, la la la la la!'

* * *

-a/n- I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to make it as amusing as possible! Happy Advent!

Confused knight xx


	6. Troubling Distractions

Hey all! Having a good lead-up to Christmas? Sorry this chapter is being uploaded a bit late, at 11:00 on the 6th, but the truth is, I have just done my killer French Oral, (the real thing) and I think it's safe to say I've pretty much killed my mark. Anyway, enjoy! And remember, please review! We REALLY appreciate it!

xx

CitrusFruit

p.s. This is a kind of filler chapter, so sorry for the shortness. I tried, really I did.

Oh! And a note from Confusedknight:

he he he! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I'll reply to all reviews in chapter 7 , but I just wanted to say thanks to LadyKnightOfHollyrose, because when i was writing the last review notes her review wasn't uploaded, but when i looked next it was... now i'm waffling, but thanks to everyone! Please keep reviewing! Confusedknight xxx

* * *

"Seriously, how in the name of the goddess did you beat Dom?" Kel asked, intrigued. Her eyes narrowed, "Did you cheat!" she cried incredulously.

"NO! I didn't cheat! Would you really think I cheated?" Neal protested. "ME? Innocent little me? I'm SHOCKED!"

She leaned back on the chair she sat at thoughtfully.

"Although.." Neal continued.

Kel turned to him. _Aha! _she thought. _I knew he couldn't have won by himself!_

"You, actually participated very much to my cause. Ya know, especially showing so much of your nice, lovely, slender _legs _if I recall...

"Kel blushed hotly, "Who could have told you that?"

"Hmm.. perhaps a a good-looking sergeant who isn't as good-looking as my glorious self, but very good-looking in his own right."

"You know, you just used 'good-looking' three times in the same sentence."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, continuing on... a blue-eyed, floppy haired, _good-looking, _Sergeant of the Ki-"

He stopped suddenly, "Hello Dom!" he said quickly, avoiding the avid, dangerously gaze of his cousin.

Dom flashed one of his oh-so-charming smiles at Kel, who blushed. He raised an eyebrow. He felt much more comfortabel when her legs were hidden under the table, that was for sure!

"Ahem..." he coughed. "Ahem..." he coughed again. "AHEM!" he shifted around nervously, from foot to foot before getting tired, and taking a sit on another chair, kicked Meathead hard under the table to remind him of their 'agreement'.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, I have to... er, is that Alanna calling me?" he put a hand to his ear. "Ah yes! I shall be off then!" he scampered away from the pair quickly.

_Thank Mithros he's finally gone! It's hard enough doing this when Kel's around, it never goes how I think it will! _Dom thought.

"Erm, Kel..." Just sitting this close to his _darling _Kel, unnerved him. In fact, anything to do with Kel bare metres away from him unnerved him. He stuttered, trying in vain to begin again. "Kel, I've been meaning to ask you t-"

"KELADRY!" A voice hollered throuhg the hall. The high pitchness of it could only mean one thing, Alanna. Dom shrank away as Kel went to meet her. _Damn, again, my plans are foiled. First by my annoying cousin, than by his very intimidating Knight-master. How unlucky can I get?_


	7. Planning and pubs

-a/n- Hi guys, thanks again to all the awesome people who find it in their wonderful hearts to review! You guys make me so happy :D (beams at all reviewers)  
Well…my French oral was disastrous… the tape wasn't long enough and it went loud and then quiet… it kept cutting out… people walked in whilst I was recording…there is loud clicks were I've paused it… anyway now I've got that off my system… A number of you want to know how we got this idea… 

Well… I actually came up with this idea in about august, and wrote it down on my sheet of fanfic ideas… half of them I will never write up as they are just plain bad… and some I'm saving for a rainy day… but I always liked this idea… You see in august while on holiday in Wales I bought the coolest pair of shorts ever and I wore them almost every day I luv them so much! (they are blue, lilac and white board shorts :D) anyway my dad always teased me about wearing them and it was that, combined with my horror at poor Alanna and Kel always having to wear breeches, that generated this idea. Then two days before advent CitrusFruit and I were on msn (if you want us to add you tell us then we can chat to you too!) and we decided to write an advent story and it kinda grew from there… we have lots of ideas so keep reading and reviewing! Happy Advent! Confusedknight xxx

**

* * *

****LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** Yeah sure you can join the rebellion! Go Shorts! Don't worry I'm normally exactly the same as you, never having any time to write, but I thought as its Christmas… and the work is slowing up a little, it would be a good time to write a fic… but I wouldn't be able to write without my amazing little CitrusFruit! big hugs to her! Good luck to you in your French oral, are you on module 1? 

**nativewildmage:** I'm glad you find it hilarious, go you for wearing shorts, you sound just as crazy as me…or maybe we're normal and the rest of the world is weird… yep I think that's the truth, its just you and me on a little island of sanity, wearing shorts in winter…in this whole, mad world…lol! Shorts rule!

**tsudrats**: thanks as always! Keep reviewing, c ya tomorrow!

**wildace keladry2005**: he he he! I'm glad you like it!

**swordanddagger**: don't worry things will get better for Dom, thanks for reviewing!

**On top of cloud 9:** ooh dear, lol I've done that before, I woke my sister up from laughing so hard… and she was the other side of the house…lets say she was not best pleased. Ok… to cut a long story short, while on a school camp in Wales, me and citrus fruit, and some other of our friends (wrinkly lemon & Clare… ooh and Lucy) bought all the chocolate dips ( little chocolate moussey things with biscuits to dip in) in the whole shop! The woman had to order more… fair enough. But then we ATE all the chocolate dips, we were so high we were bouncing of the ceiling. And then we began to giggle manically and couldn't stop! (reminiscing) !Good times! Lol!

**Enchantednight84:** ooh poor you, headaches suck! I hope you're feeling better, thanks for the review :D

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** ooh ! Snow day! That sounds fun! (sobs) we very rarely get snow :'( alas! All we get is flipping rain… But thanks for the awesome reviews !

**queenoftheostlers**: ballet? I thought you'd already done your concert… (confused) anyway keep reviewing or you won't get your Christmas pressie… lol!

**imakeladrygirl**: he he he! Everyone has said that, but all in good time… we have the rest of advent to go :D

**neurotically yours**: thanks for reviewing again! Um... For the French I had to write a speech thing about me and my life etc. etc. it had to be around five mins long and then I had to MEMORIZE my French speech and then record it on a tape…

**Terzatrack**: Hi Jo...SEPHINE lol! Oh don't worry, we have plenty of plans, these shorts are going to go places! We've only just got started! We have 19 more chapters to go! So plenty of time for fun fun fun! Thanks for the great review! Jo…Anna xx (winking back)

**Mage of Dragons:** lol! Shorts in winter…ok, but in 6 inches of snow… even I'm not that mad about shorts… well maybe I am …lets not go there!

**SilverCrystal Tears:** I'm glad you're laughing, laughing is great! We love writing about Alanna and Kel plotting together…its so fun! I think we are enjoying writing this more than you do reading it!

**Opal Roseblossom:** I like the French! Lol !

**Pinky:** yeah ! We though a rebellion would liven things up nicely! I'll try and do more amusing scenes with our beloved Neal! Go Tammy for creating such a great character!

**slightly unhinged:** lol! I know so do we, but don't worry it'll get better, we are just trying to make the point that he is normally good with girls but not with our dear Kel…and I can't say anymore than that (seals lips with a secretive glance!)

**anonymous girl:** oh… my friend had the same trouble with chapter 5...hmm…ah well I'm glad you enjoyed it once you read it, keep up the dancing as always!

**Kelly Masbolle**: lol! Thanks for reviewing :D

**Lady Keladry of Mindelan:** I'm glad you like this story, thanks for all the nice things in your review beams at all lovely um…they could use magic..? Hmm… they certainly DON'T have hairy legs… yeah I think they can use magic…or a magic potion… use your imagination… lol!

**CitrusFruit**: HOCKEY IS NOT BAD! Lol (personal joke)

Eek! That took me 35 minutes just to write the review answers! Lol! But you guys are worth it! Thanks again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning Alanna awoke feeling extraordinarily happy, glancing about she wondered why she had woken so early, there was obviously something important…completely bewildered she got up and stumbled to her washbasin. After splashing cold water all over her face, her brain woke up. Shorts! Today was the day the rebellion began!

* * *

Five of the most influential ladies in Tortall gathered in Alanna's chambers, addressing her four friends, Alanna spoke,

'My friends, my companions, today is the day where we launch a campaign to change Tortall forever! Today we rebel for shorts!'

* * *

By the time the sun was directly overhead, members of the King's own, retreated for lunch, leaving one, sweat covered, yet dashingly handsome sergeant, chatting to Lord Raoul.

* * *

Neal skipped along happily, still muttering under his breath, 'I beat Dom, la la la la!' as he neared the practise he slowed to a walk, looking warily all around him. He reached the corner and after peering around carefully, he stepped out and walked happily across the yard, a spring back in his step.

'Oi Meathead!' Neal froze like a startled rabbit, hoping that if he stayed still, his cousin might think that he was just a figment of his imagination. But alas, he didn't get to test his theory, because, frozen as he was with one foot in the air, our dear Sir Meathead toppled over with a resounding crash as his flailing arms hit a water bucket, on the fence nearby, sending it flying.

Dripping with water and covered in dirt, pushing his hair out of his eyes, Neal got up to face his cousin who was overcome with mirth. Trying to take advantage of his cousin's laughter, he tried to sidle away.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'Um… nowhere.'

'Good, because as there is a free court, I think our daily match is in order.'

'Dom…but I'm all wet and anyway, I want to have to wait another 187 duels before I can do my victory dance!'

'Oh is that what it is? From a distance, it looks like ring-a-ring-a-roses!'

Neal jumped on Dom and they fell to the ground, tussling, Neal trying…and failing to punch Dom, while Raoul looked on roaring with laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Queen Thayet, Kel, Alanna and two new members of the rebellion- Buri & Daine, had been hard at work.

'I don't think we should jump in with a full scale riot just yet,' said Thayet diplomatically, noting Alanna's downcast expression. 'If we create too much trouble people will not support our cause. We need to start small, we can rebel just by wearing shorts.'

Buri looked sympathetically at her lifetime companion, 'Thayet, you won't be able to wear them yet, will you?'

'No,' said Thayet carefully, 'But depending on how things go, I think there's a good chance I will be wearing them very soon!'

'Buri, I will put you in charge of recruiting riders to our cause.' Said Alanna.

'Thayet, you will work at changing Jon's mind.'

'What?' shrieked Thayet, 'You know what Jon's like when he sets his mind on something!'

'Well, make him change it.' Said Alanna shrugging.

'And how exactly do I do that?'

'Be inventive!' Said Alanna smirking!

'Kel and I will make our stand by wearing them about our duties to the crown. And Daine, you are a well known and respected person, your support is valued.'

'Pleasure's all mine.' Said Daine grinning, her blue eyes alight.

'Lalasa, will be dropping in to see me sometime today with more shorts,' contributed Kel.

'Excellent,' said Alanna, rubbing her hands together with glee.

* * *

Kel headed out for another day in which she would be gasped at, or stared at because of her new fashion, but to the Lady Knight, their rebellion only added interest to her life. And as a treacherous little voice at the back of her head said _you also like to be noticed by Dom, don't you_!  
So what if I do like him? He probably doesn't harbour any feelings for me at all, she told the voice in her head, and I'm doing this rebellion as another step towards justice for women.

* * *

The news about the rebellion travelled fast, servants, courtiers, nobles, Lords, commoners, healers, stable workers, cooks, knights and ladies, soon knew all about the so called 'Rebellion of shorts.'

Some were shocked, others downright amused. The rebel leaders, (all except Thayet, who had dinner with some ambassador) gathered once more in Alanna's rooms, and their husbands and close friends, found themselves sitting, bored in the mess hall.

'Who wants t'a come for drink, down the pub?' Asked George, in his lilting commoner accent.

Soon a group consisting of him, Numair, Raoul, Dom, Neal and Owen all made their way down a small, brightly lit pub, which no one knew, upon glancing at the name, they understood why George had chosen that particular pub and not the Dancing Dove.

For the wooden sign above the pub that swung in the wind read : The Rebel's head

After all of them sat with a tankard of ale, George made a toast 'To Shorts!'

'To shorts!' They all murmured.

'So what d'ya all think of my wife in shorts? Not bad for a middle-aged woman!' At this they all laughed, Raoul perhaps the loudest.

'It's a good thing Alanna can't hear you speaking like that, otherwise this pub might have to be named George's head!'

They all laughed again except Numair,

'Come on Numair, lighten up,' said George, 'What do you think of Daine in shorts?'

Looking uncomfortable, Numair drained his tankard to cheers and whoops, wiping his mouth he said;

'Well, I suppose it doesn't make much of a difference, I've seen it all before.' Then blushed as he realised what he said as the others drank up, choking with suppressed laughter at the embarrassed, slightly drunk, mage.

'So my dear cousin, how were Kel's legs today?' Asked Neal innocently, while Dom kicked him under the table.

'Were they as distracting as yesterday?'

Dom blushed, everyone saw, except Numair who was ordering another drink. Everyone wanted Dom and Kel, to get together, but the two were just so shy around each other, it never seemed to happen.

'You'd better hurry up Dom, I know that Kel likes you, and if you don't do something soon, I think Neal might have some match-making plans up his sleeve!' Whispered Raoul in an undertone.

Dom groaned at the thought of Neal interfering in his love life. But then cheered as he recalled Raoul's words, I know that Kel likes you, …I know that Kel likes you…I know that Kel likes you.

The rest of the evening passed in a happy blur for Dom as the others chatted and became steadily more drunk. But somewhere, beneath the haze of happiness that was clouding his brain, he had a feeling that there would be some very unpleasant punishments from wives to their drunk husbands.

And he didn't think that the usually calm Yuki would be pleased to know that Neal, in his drunken state, had told them all about their relationship, including some very private and personal information. Not that anyone would remember, except Dom, who would find it very useful information on which to blackmail Neal in the future!

* * *

-a/n- he he he! I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! Happy 7th December!  
Confusedknight xxx 


	8. A Change of Heart

17 days till Christmas!

Just so you know, I'm going to Minnesota tomorrow, so Confusedknight will probably be writing quite a few chapters in my stead. Isn't she a darling? Haha! She is lethal with a hockey stick! Never cross her path when she's in either, clever-insane alien, or hockey winning mode! Ooh.. and yes, Chocolate Dips are heavenly!

Haha, I'll be writing today's and tomomrrow chapters, but I have to pack soon so Im sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!

xx

CitrusFruit

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

**nativewildmage** : haha, I orginally didn't even know there was going to be a literal rebellion of shorts until Confusedknight told me! lol. I thought she wasn't literally saying a rebellion of shorts and parades, but instead like the trend just kept being spread round!

**neurotically yours **: Happy Birthday on December the 9th! (I won't be posting on the ninth, I'm just writing it and Confusedknight will post it) :D

Hope you like the chapter!

**imakeladrygirl **: Thanks! Haha, you'll meet a character here who doesn't look to be too thrilled about this new trend!

**wildace keladry2005 **: Aw! No fair! It's so freezing cold here at the moment! And I'm going to Minnesota wher it's high of -10 degrees celcius! (sp?) At least there's snow there!

**SilverCrystal Tears **: Ah, I know, don't you _just _love blackmail? You can get away with almost anything! (I've had experience with it with my brothers ;P)

**pinky **: Thanks!

**anonymous girl **: haha, you like to do a lot of hola dancing, don't you? LOL There will be a LOT of fluff coming up in later chapters as a side plot!

**squishyllama4 **: Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx **: Hm... we'll see if we can have Dom and Neal duelling again... smirks We may consider putting another duel in, but reviews help ALOT ;) hint hint

Enjoy the story, and please review!

Oh wait! Before I forget, neither me or Confusedknight own the TP books, as much as we'd love to own the talent of Tamora Pierce.

Both of us forgot to put in disclaimers on our chapters :D

* * *

Lord Wyldon of Cavall paced about his room nervously. He had heard about this new "news", and how those two lady knight had started to wear something called 'shorts'. _Oh Gods! It may spread round Tortall! The realm even! _he thought. _Commoners always like to copy the nobles! _The sight of tortallan women walking around town in such... such... _inappropriate _outfits haunted him. 

He sat down, by the window and watched as the gardeners trimmed the Royal Gardens. He watched in earnest as the gardeners skillfully trimmed the roses down into a beautiful wall, and laughed when one gardener accidently pricked himself and swore something rather rude. He had the window open, the breeze, brushing past his face, listening eagerly to the gardeners gossiping.

"Paul!" he heard one shout, "Hav' ye heard? Sir Alanna and Sir Keladry have both gotten the Queen, the Wildmage and Buriram Tourakom to support 'em! The latest is that they've been plottin' a rebellion!"

"I heard someone said that they got the Queen wearin' shorts! And the King don't like it, but what can he do? He'll be sleepin' on the couch if he do sumthin' wrong!" he laughed.

"Nah!" Another interjected. "I heard they got the Queen's Rider to wear e'm. Now THAT'll spark a fire!"

"Last I heard, the Wildmage got Master Salmalin to promote wearin' shorts in Tyra!"

The first gardener, called Andrew called out. "Nah, Master Salmalin won't stand fer it! Although..." he added with a though. "Those tyran women sure'll get kicks outta it!" They all laughed.

_What was this? _Lord Wyldon asked himself. _Was it true? _He always knew that Sir Alanna and Sir Keladry had powerful friends, but he had not thought that they would actually support them! No! The King would not let them do that! That could not let them do that! Although.. the Queen, as they had said did have quite a lot of power over him...

_It couldn't be! _He couldn't hear the gardeners speaking anymore. His calm past time, looking out the window was forver tarnished. His mind, in turmoil over the destiny of Tortall.

Could it really be that these two lady knights, the only lady knights to live at this moment, one, the girl who dressed up as a boy, the other, the probationary page...

How could these two, _mentally deranged _-in his mind- people hold so much influence on Tortall?

Was he really that old that the world had changed so much? For the better or for the worse?

He tapped his fingers desperately on the table, struggling to resist the only possible answer.

Tortall was a modernising land and he couldn't do anything to stop it, because it was bound to happen... Next thing, commoners would beable to come to parties hosted by the King. Women would be wearing outrageously small outfits and scampering around like wild dogs. But he knew, in his heart it was inevitable...

_After all, how bad could it be? Actually, no, don't answer that. _

He had to admit, Sir Alanna and Sir Keladry had come far from when he first met them. And, they were some of the best knights in the realm. Who else could say they killed Immortal with almost gold-like powers, killed mages who enslaved children and killed them for machines, saved the present King several times from near certain death, avenged the late Queen by killing the evil Duke Roger of Conte AND won some of the most hardest battles and wars for Tortall? _Not very many... _Indeed, even he couldn't begin to achieve what they had.

He admired Alanna and Keladry. He admired them with all his heart, but he, as the old grouchy conservative too, had to play his part. He smiled. The world just wouldn't be the same without people like him. Valiant and noble knights _needed _some sort of person to dislike and grumble about. Tortall _needed_ some sort of person to dislike and grumble about. Sir Keladry and all those other knights under his name would not have become what they had become if they had not experienced hardship. That Nealan of Queenscove in particular. Sir Nealan would almost certainly have become a weak, soppy, crying wreak. He smiled. _Well, he still is a weak, soppy, crying wreak, but.. .Who cares?_

_Tortall is changing for the better._


	9. Realisation And Overwhelming Emotion

Hey, sorry this chapter has to be uploaded on the 8th as well as Chapter 8, but its because tomorrow morning, I'm off to Minnesoat and Confusedknight is busy. Sorry about this, and sorry this chapter is a bit rushed too, because I need to sleep... I have to wake up at like 6 o clock tomorrow morning. grumble

Thanks for reading...

xx

CitrusFruit

p.s. Merry Christmas! I know I'll be having a good one!

* * *

Alanna skillfully sneaked out of a room and locked the door, with the help of her handsome husband's door, she had managed to plot this magnificent plan with Neal. Their plan? Wait and see... 

Alanna was anxiously trying in vain to twist the key so that it firmly locked the door. BUT NO, it just couldn't lock! Damn thing!

_Click!  
_

"Finally!" she exclaimed in pure happiness.

She turned around and planned to walk back to her room and 'celebrate' with her husband.

"What exactly are you doing?"

She jumped around in shock. "Raoul!"

He raised an eyebrow furtively. "What exactly are you doing outside my ex-squire's room?"

"Nothing of course! I was just taking a quiet stroll... just around the palace, you know?"

"Alright, What's up? I _know _you're up to something." he demanded. If it's something to do about my ex-squire and my Sergeant..." he trailed off.

Alanna nodded in comprehension, leaping up and down in joy. "Do you think-"

"Of course I think so! I don't even know why you never came to me in the first place!"

Alanna, now bubbling in absolute bliss, said "You mean-"

"Of course I mean I'll help! Those two dimwits are just too polite to admit it!" He grinned. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Great! All you have to do is..." she whispered secretly, telling him of her secret master plan.

Kel just got back from her daily _shukusen _fan toss with Princess Shinkokami and Lady Yuki, her two good friends. She had not worn her trusty pair of new shorts because she knew that the Yamani women were not very fond of revealing themselves, and so had worn some breeches instead. She enjoyed these sessions they had, of all her friends, these were the only two who wore proper dresses and acted like real ladies.

But unfortunately, all good things had to end, and she found that after having the experience of shorts, she foud that she just wasn't content enough wearing breeches. She found so many faults with them. The breeches restricted leg movement compared to shorts, the breeches were efficient enough at cooling her down, or the breeches were just not "her".

She returned to her room, and inserted the key into the lock, _click _it went and she sought out her beloved pair of shorts. She sighed at th eever-growing amount of paperwork on her desk, but eventually resumed her search for the shorts.

Finally she found them, but screamed in shock. Aghast, she picked up the pair of shorts, those lovely shiny navy blue shorts, and examined them closely. Someone... someone... someone had cut them! And judging by the scissor marks on them, she had a very good idea who it was.

She was lost, torn in two. To wear her shorts, or stay in her breeches where she would be boiled to almost certain death , she thought dramatically. She struggled with herself for a few, long moments. Finally, siding with her shorts. No, not shorts, they couldn't be shorts... They were... they were... HOTPANTS!

Proud of herself for the naming of the new category of shorts, yet upset at the fact that her first pair of shorts had been ruined, she set out for her search for Alanna.

"Where are they?" Alanna exclaimed, frustrated. "Kel should be here by now, and Raoul should be here too with Dom. If Raoul forgot... I swear, I'll wring his neck!"

"Oh, Alanna! Alanna!" she heard a voice too high pitched to be a man's, call. "I know you're in there!"

"Keladry! My good friend! How are you?" Alanna answered from behind the door, in fake delight, trying to delay opening the door as much as possible.

_Where is that Giantkiller and Sergeant Domitan? _she growled to herself. Finally, she opened the door to see a very angry Kel wearing some very short, badly-cut shorts.

"Hello, Kel!" Alanna greeted. "What have you done to your shorts?" She attempted to make her eye grow wide in shock, but she had never been the best actress.

"I don't exactly know..." Kel began. "You know, I _really _liked my shorts before, but now they're 'hotpants'. I wonder who could have done this bad deed. I could almost wring the neck of the owner of this most dreaful deed."

Alanna paled.

"You know, I don't like these hotpants very much bu-" a wolf-whistle called from behind.

_Perfect timing!_

_Oops... I wasn't meant to do that _thought Dom, nervous about what had suddenly overcome him. _Don't be stupid, Dom! The fact that the object of yoru affections is standingn in front of you and has very nice legs and is showing them off to the full extent..._

A very angry Kel turned around an gave him a death glare, expecting him to say something to defend his case.

"Er.. sorry, I couldn't help it..." Dom stuttered. "You said.. you said.. you didn't like yoru shorts much, but I do..." he toyed nervously with his words. "You.. you.. you look really... hot."

Kel was taken aback. It had taken the hotpants to make the effect that she had been wanting for such a long time. "You.. you really think so?" Her anger abated immediately.

"Of course." Dom said, growing with confidence.

Kel's previously angry face, broke into a big smile and Alanna and Raoul who were nervously standing by the sidelines, unsure of what to do decided that they would leave.


	10. Pranks!

!HAPPY ADVENT!

-a/n- thanks to every amazing person who has reviewed! You are all brilliant! Guys, I'm so sorry but I can't write review answers tonight, I'll explain why. I was dragged (literally) into going to my sister's scout party, when I had originally thought that I would have the whole evening to write this chapter. So its now eleven o'clock and I have one hour in which to write and upload this chapter…. Review notes will come tomorrow, thanks again, enjoy and review!

P.s. I spoke to CitrusFruit, who arrived safely and is enjoying America. Lucky thing, I still have four days of school… (sobs!) Anyway here goes….

* * *

Kel and Dom stood staring at each other awkwardly, blue eyes meeting hazel, then they glanced away searching for a topic of conversation other than Kel's legs.

'Um… the weathers very nice today…' said Kel, blushing as she heard how lame she sounded.

'Yeah,' he agreed, 'Perfect weather for wearing shorts.' Then broke off, embarrassed at how his comments always seemed to end up with the idea of Kel in shorts.

'Well, I um… better go now.' Said Kel, 'It was nice to talk to you.' Gods I sound like a conservative fool, mental note to self, must be more relaxed in his company, otherwise he'll think you are just a silly court lady with no brain.

* * *

Alanna and Raoul, were listening round a corner, shaking their heads at the lameness of the conversation.

'In my day,' growled Alanna, 'you kissed a person a couple of times and then jumped into bed with them, they've know each other for years…'

'What like you and Jon?' Teased Raoul, 'Did you jump into bed with him?'

Blushing furiously Alanna was spared the problem of answering by Kel, who had literally walked into them, but then Alanna wasn't sure if this was actually being spared, the expression on Kel's face, told her only to clearly that she was in deep trouble.

'I'll just be off then,' said Raoul, leaving Alanna with Kel.

'Alanna… you have some serious answering to do…' but before Kel could finish, Alanna had sprinted away.

But this time Alanna wasn't going to make a lucky escape, Kel sprinted after her. Around the ground floor they chased, then Alanna ran up onto the castle walls, hoping the height would discourage Kel, but Kel had conquered her fear, and ran on in quick pursuit. Then Alanna ran up to the stables, then to the practise courts, receiving some very odd looks, but then again how often do you see the King's champion, in shorts, being chased all over the castle, by the other Lady knight, who was looking very sexy in hot pants?

Then Alanna made the mistake of running into the castle, hoping to get to her rooms, but found the main staircase blocked, so, panting heavily she darted up the side stairs used by the servants, unfortunately she took the wrong turn and ended up on the wrong side of the palace, Kel was gaining on Alanna, driven on by the taste of revenge. Desperately Alanna flung herself into a suite of rooms and bolted the door. Although it had been a close call Alanna, would live to see another day, that was until Kel walked through a door on the opposite side of the room.

Fumbling at the bolt, Alanna found it was stuck and cursed violently. Then her eyes sparkled, purple fire shot from her fingers and Kel sat on the floor unable to get up, detained by an invisible force.

'Hey 'lanna, that's not fair!' protested Kel.

'All's fair in war!' replied Alanna gleefully.

'Mmh…' grunted Kel. 'Well, the least you can do is answer my questions.'

'My dear Keladry, everything is simple. You like Dom, Dom likes you, but you are both to shy to make the first move, so I decided to speed things up a bit…'

'By cutting up my beloved shorts, and forcing me to wear… these… these… hot pants?' Asked Kel disbelievingly.

'Well, yes as a matter of fact. But it worked didn't it.' Said Alanna her eyes shining, as she reminisced about the moment when Dom told Kel she was hot!

'So basically you pranked me in order to get Dom to notice me!'

'No… you see a prank, would just have been to make you look stupid, I modified your shorts for a reason.' Said Alanna, in a hurt voice, as though the younger knight simply did not understand her genius.

Kel shook her head sadly, 'you suffer from insanity!'

'Nope!' Said the Lioness gleefully, 'I actually enjoy it!' (-**a/n-** disclaimer, this is not mine, but I can't remember who actually said this quote!)

'Besides, I wasn't always this crazy, its just you and Dom have known each other for years, and you both having feelings for each other, we just want you to admit them to each other, so you can get married and raise little commanders for Tortall's armies!'

'Alanna!' said Kel shocked.

'But its true!' smirked Alanna, 'and you know it!'

'So where are we actually?' Asked Kel, looking around the large, plain suite.

'Hmm…,' murmured Alanna, 'Well whoever it is, I'm going to leave a little surprise!'

'Oh no Alanna, just let me go and I'll promise not to hurt you, lets just get out of here.'

'It won't take two minutes, I learnt a new trick last night.'

Kel looked on fearfully as Alanna walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out its contents, breeches and long shorts, spilled onto the floor.

'Oh no! Don't you dare!'

But it was too late, Alanna's purple magic had flashed out and all the breeches and shorts were now very, very short hot pants!

'Oops,' giggled Alanna. 'I haven't quite mastered the length changing bit yet.'

'Change them back Alanna, now!'

'Can't,' said the older knight, 'I haven't learnt that far, but I'm reading up on _Magic and clothes making…'_

'Shhh! I think someone's coming!' Hissed Kel frantically.

Alanna shoved the newly made hot pants back into the draw and releasing Kel, the two of them legged it out of the room, down the corridor, down the stairs, along a narrower corridor, and collapsed panting in a chamber of the entrance hall.

'I wonder who will be wearing hot pants tonight…' said Alanna, her purple eyes glinting gleefully.

Kel buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'OF ALL THE GODS CURSED THINGS, WHY CAN'T A MAN FIND SOME BREECHES WHEN HE NEEDS SOME!' Hollered one very, very angry man.

* * *

That night at dinner, all the knights gathered in the mess hall to be addressed by the King as they did once every month. All the Knights head's turned as members of the high table entered, these included the King himself, his Queen, Alanna, Raoul, Gary, Duke Baird, Numair and… LORD WYLDON IN HOT PANTS!'

Alanna paled visibly and it took all of Kel's willpower to stop herself from blacking out.  
'Kel, are you ok?' Asked our favourite, floppy haired sergeant.

'Oh I think I might fly, just look at his face, look at his face.' Pointed an almost hysterical, overjoyed Neal.

'Oh, shut up daffodil boy,' said Dom, turning to look at Lord Wyldon's face, which was darker than thunder!

* * *

-a/n- well I have approx. nine minutes to upload this! Lol! Happy Birthday to **On top of cloud 9** and **neurotically yours**! Hope you enjoyed this, please review :D

Confusedknight xxx


	11. Punishments

-a/n-Well… I have a bit more time tonight so I'll be polite and answer your wonderful reviews! Thanks so much ! When I last looked we had 95 reviews! Omg! Who is going to be the 100th reviewer? And we're not even halfway (beams at all wonderful reviewers!) 

But if you're reading this and haven't reviewed , please review as we've taken time and effort to write this so please… also some of you (I won't mention names) have added this story to your favourites, and story alerts, yet not reviewed? Come on guys, just one little review… it'll take about 30 secs of your time…

Anyway grumbling over… he he he! We bought a Christmas tree today, its called Fred, so I dedicate this chapter to him, as he is a wonderful tree and looks lovely with all the prettiful lights and sparkley things!

Confusedknight xxx

**Kelly Masbolle:** thankies! Your review was so nice, its great to know that its genuinely funny, as oppose to the kinda rubbish comedy you get in talent shows where you are meant to laugh with them, but end up laughing at them…. ( we have our school talent show tomorrow, I WILL NOT BE PARTICIPATING! Lol)

**anonymous girl**: Thanks hola dancer! I got to the end of the chapter (by this time it was 11.45pm) and thought aah! No Neal ! So I had to put in that little, quoting you 'Classic Neal moment!'

**TP OBSESSEE**: Happy Christmas to you to! I live in England, the rainy country…lol

**neurotically yours**: I'm glad your still enjoying (and reviewing!) Don't worry there will be plenty more (counts on fingers) 16 more chapters! (including this one) and you will be sent the bonus chapter for being one of our amazing reviewers!

**nativewildmage:** lol! Again thanks times a million!

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! This could go on a while… Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! lol

**On top of cloud 9:** don't die! Please! If you die then you won't be able to read anymore! Thanks ! You are such a nice reviewer :D

**imakeladrygirl**: he he he! It only gets better from here, glad you like Wyldon in hotpants!

**Saphron:** Wowie! Thanks for reviewing you are a star shining brightly! Lol! Now it's the other way around, lol! Keep going with HB and thanks for the wonderful review! Lol! I hope you didn't wake your roomie up!

**ladykeladryofmindelan**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Pinky**: weird but funny…sounds characteristically like me and citrus fruit! You should hear us in Physics… lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**wildace keladry2005**: thanks! We promise to see this through till the end!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** lol! I know! Don't worry in this chapter Alanna will pay a heavy price for her pranks…

**king's-own-knight **We are updating every day for advent, just like I'm opening my calendar every morning and eating all the little scrummy choccies!

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: Thanks!

**Mage of Dragons:** Thanks too! (sorry I've run out of things to say…) except for thanks, thanks and more thanks!

Enjoy!

Confusedknight xxx

* * *

'Your Majesty,' Lord Wyldon addressed Jon. 'I must apologise sincerely for my appearance, but when I went to my rooms, I found that the door was ajar and when I opened my chest of drawers, I found that all my breeches had been changed into, these, these shorts. I hope that the culprits will be caught and punished appropriately, but I have no alternative to wear these short shorts until I can buy a new pair of breeches.' 

After this little speech, he bowed to Jon and sat down. After the prayers had been said, and the Knights, nobles and mages had started to eat their food, Jon turned to his champion, who was sitting very quietly next to him.

'I have a pretty good idea who pranked Lord Wyldon and this time I don't think it was the Own!'

'Really Jon?' Said Alanna innocently. 'It could've been anyone.'

'We'll see later on shall we.' Replied Jon calmly. Alanna gulped, but did not reply.

* * *

'Ooh! I could kiss whoever pranked the stump!' Said Dom, using Neal's nickname for Lord Wyldon. 

Kel flushed, and carried on eating, suddenly very interested in what the servant was offering Owen to drink.

* * *

After the dinner had finished, Jon whispered to Alanna, who was trying to sidle away unnoticed, 'I want to meet you to follow me to my study.'

'It wasn't just me!' Said Alanna sulkily. 'Kel was there too.'

'Sir Keladry,' called Jon over the sea of departing people, 'Please come and join us.'

Kel, who had a feeling that she had been dropped in it by Alanna, obliged, while Dom and Neal looked on confused.

Kel and Alanna followed Jon like two naughty school kids, when they arrived at Jon's office, Lord Wyldon was waiting there. They all entered silently.

Jon sat down and motioned that they do the same, ignoring Alanna's pleading looks, his eyes glinting evilly, he said 'I think we all know why we are here. Earlier on you two, pranked Lord Wyldon here,' holding up a hand to silence Kel who looked like she was going to explode, he continued. 'So where was I aah yes, I have caught the culprits, now for your punishments…' He sat in silence for a moment then grinning widely he said, 'Lady Knights, as your punishment you must attend our anniversary ball wearing dresses I will choose. Tomorrow I will have attendants sent to your rooms who will prepare you for the ball, and I wish to see you at the ball, dancing, for at least two hours. Obviously George will escort you Alanna, and Kel can go with Domitian of Masbolle.'

Kel's eyes widened with shock, how did the King know?

'My dear Protector of the Small, everyone knows about you too!'

'Both of you are dismissed, and I will see you at tomorrow's ball.'

Lord Wyldon smirked, 'Good day to you both.'

As they left Kel, shot murderous looks at Alanna who scurried away. Not wishing to end up in anyone else's rooms where Alanna might cause damage, Kel headed up to her rooms.

* * *

By the next morning everyone had heard of the Lady Knight's predicament. Kel woke up, groaned, and for once stayed in bed. But not for long, in came a plump woman.

'I'm Heather, and I've been instructed to prepare you for tonight's ball.'

'I don't need a whole day to prepare.'

Heather handed Kel a note. It read;

_Dear Sir Keladry,  
I have assigned Heather to you, you must do whatever she says or else I will hear about it, look forward to seeing you tonight._

**_His Majesty the King, Jonathon IV._**

Heather smirked, 'Best get started Keladry.'

'Kel, call me Kel.' Said Kel resignedly.

'Right you are, ok Kel, first of all you can eat breakfast.'

And so the day continued.

First of all, Kel was taken to a set of rooms, that she didn't even know existed. She was locked in, so she couldn't have escaped even if she had tried to. Heather, though plump and friendly, was very strict when it came to her orders, and she had a strong gift which helped to enforce her word, when Kel was rebelling.

Kel was stripped of her clothes and was forced into a steaming bath, that was set into the marble floor. Heather made her soak until her skin was wrinkly and then she was plunged into another bath, this time of freezing cold water. Wrapped in a towel, she was sat down and had her hair, washed many times in different lotions, each smelling of an exotic fruit. Then Heather left her hair soaking in yama milk, (it was supposed to make hair silky.)

Heather then washed Kel's feet in a strong smelling hot potion, which removed all the dead skin until her feet we smooth. Then she had her toe nails trimmed, filed and painted with a clear solution, that made them look shiny.

Then her hair was brushed out and layered, so it framed her face, shorter at the front and just below shoulder length at the back. Her hair was left to dry in a magical jet of hot air while Heather, did the same thing that she'd done to Kel's feet on her hands.

Kel's legs were magically removed of all hair ( just for **missysilverytyger** ) and moisturised with a brown moisturiser that left her legs looking very tanned. Kel's whole body was massaged and moisturised, until it too was brown.

After eating lunch, Kel's teeth were cleaned and polished until they were sparkling. Her eyelashes had been tinted black, and her lips stained a darker shade of pink. Much to her disgust, her eyebrows were plucked subtly and then in her ears were hung too tiny sapphires.

Then the dress was revealed and Kel, cursed Alanna violently. She was dressed in underclothes, and then Heather walked towards her carrying a corset. It was at this point Kel had to be frozen magically, so that Heather could dress her and tie it up. It wasn't a very tight corset, but Kel felt suffocated and didn't like the way it accentuated her curves.

Then on came the dress, it was a dark blue, that sparkled in the light and all along it were tiny saphire beads, intricately embroidered on. The skirt on the dress wasn't too full, but it definitely flounced out a bit. The dress was very light and Kel wore no underskirts yet the skirt of the dress seemed to float slightly. The top half was just as intricately embroidered, tight fitting and it came down far to low, in her opinion. The sleeves were loose and silky to the touch. She wore flat, slipper like shoes that were soft, Kel obviously not needing the height of heels.

Around Kel's neck was a tight black choker with another sapphire on and her now shining hair had been twisted up elegantly with only a few curled strands hanging down for effect.

After what seemed like hours Heather was finished. 'Excellent, you look gorgeous and Seargent Domitian will be picking you up in about two minutes.

Kel looked in the mirror and gasped, she didn't recognise herself!

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Heather opened the door and ushered Kel out. Dom gaped, he'd always known Kel was beautiful, but with a few changes to her appearance she was astoundingly beautiful. 

'Wow! Kel, you look amazing!' He whispered.

Kel blushed slightly, but accepted the compliment. Together they walked towards the ball, and entered, the music had already begun and they decided to miss the first dance, and try to find some of their friends. Buri and Raoul were talking animatedly at the side, neither of them fond of dancing.

Buri pointed out Dom to Raoul, who looked up confused, 'I thought he was taking Kel to the ball…'

'He is!' Breathed Buri.

As Kel and Dom reached them, Raoul stared dumbstruck at the beautiful lady before him, she looked as elegant as any of the court ladies and yet still had that spark in her eyes.

'Kel, you look gorgeous!' Exclaimed Buri.

At that moment King Jon, came over, 'Very nice Keladry, you look a tad deal happier than my champion.' He pointed over to were Alanna was sitting scowling, she was in a violet dress, and had obviously been made to wear high heels, as she refused to stand up 'I'll break my leg in these bloody shoes,' she shouted at George who had obviously just tried and failed to get her to dance!

As Jon left, Neal and Yuki came over, flushed from dancing, again their reactions were the same as everyone else's. Except Neal seemed to have lost the ability to shut his mouth, it was hanging open like a fly trap, until Dom said,

'We all know you are lacking in certain mental capabilities, but I did think you could close your mouth, or has Meathead forgotten?' And Neal snapped his jaw together.

As a new waltz struck up, Dom bit his lip and asked Kel to dance. Nodding shyly, she was swept onto the dance floor to dance with the handsomest man in court, much to the scowls of the court ladies.

They danced all evening until, they decided to take a break and get some fresh air. Hand-in-hand they walked out onto the moonlight courtyard and Dom turned to face her.

'Do you remember I said I could kiss whoever pranked the stump…? Well it couldn't have been more accurate,' and he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the lips.

* * *

-a/n- dun dun duh! A kiss! Please review! 

Confusedknight xxx


	12. Gossip and a vision

-a/n- Guys your reviews are AWESOME! (author jumps for joy!) I think I'd prefer to being an author of fan fiction rather than a publishing author, as fan fiction authors get REVIEWS! Happy advent to all of you! Less than two weeks! Spread the goodwill! Lol! 

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** As always thanks, yeah, I'm so glad we don't have to go to balls, I HATE dresses with a passion and I dislike skirts. Go SHORTS! Lol ! Btw. My msn is Joanna (underscore) Leeper at hotmail . com I added your ladyknightofhollyroseone, but I dunno if that's the one you use?

**Saphron**: thanks for the CC. I'll try and proof read, but sometimes I get to the end of the chapter and I'm excited about finishing it, so I upload straight away without beta reading….( like last night!) lol! Sorry, I just get a little carried away… lol! The worst typo I ever made was when I was writing up on women's legal rights in ancient Rome, my first sentence read. 'From Rome's beginning all legal rights and power belonged to me! I meant to say 'belonged to men!'

**king's-own-knight**: Merry Christmas to you to! Aaww thanks plain mean giving you projects at the end of the term, poor you… I know, I felt particularly evil making Kel suffer that…lol! But I hope it was worth it in the end…

**Kelly Masbolle:** thanks! Everyone loves KD fluff! Don't worry the shorts are coming back next chapter.. (grins broadly!)

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** thanks Caiti! He he ! I like stars… especially chocolate ones! Lol!

**wildace keladry2005:** Again thanks times three million!

**imakeladrygirl:** he he he ! I love fluff too, hopefully there will be more to come..

**nativewildmage**: I know! Evil King! But then that punishment was far worse for Alanna than work in the armoury or something…

**On top of cloud 9**: lol! Noo, don't die! But I'm glad you're laughing :D

**balinnka:** Thanks!

**Jules-Gemma:** Thanks, have no fear, this fic will be updated everyday up till and including Christmas day! (Though I'll probably write that chapter the day before…)

**the-ravenhaired-one**: Thanks !

-a/n- Thanks for all the encouragement! Only two and a half more days of school… Happy 12th December! Confusedknight xxx

* * *

As they broke apart, Dom, his heart hammering in his chest looked into Kel's hazel eyes. She looked so innocent, confused and yet, in Dom's eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

Kel looked at the ground, 'Did you mean it?'

'Pardon?' He asked surprised.

Looking up, she whispered, 'Did you meant it? Do I mean anything to you?'

Slightly hurt by the question, he replied, 'Kel, I have been meaning to say this for a long time, that…that… I love you.'

Three simple words, yet it was in those three words that his happiness rested. Yes, he used to be the court flirt, but flirting and telling a women that she is pretty is one thing and he had never before admitted those three, small words.

Kel's eyes lit up, happiness seeping into them, 'In that case,' she said, and she reached up and returned his kiss and when they broke apart, she whispered, 'I love you too.'

It was at that precise moment that Neal walked in on them.

'I thought I might find you two out here…' he began to say and stopped when he saw how close his best friend and cousin were. They leapt apart startled by the interruption.

'I'll just be going then…' Said Neal as he tried to sneak away.

'You do that Meathead,' whispered Dom under his breath.

* * *

The next morning Kel got up and dressed in her hot pants and went down for breakfast in the mess hall. 

As she entered, people whooped and cheered, her face flushing, she hurried over to Neal who blurted out, 'I didn't mean to tell them, it just sort of slipped out.'

'And what precisely did you tell them?'

'That I walked in on you and Dom kissing.'

Kel groaned.

* * *

All day people smiled at her and the castle was buzzing with the gossip that the couple had finally gotten together. Raoul found her around lunch time and congratulated her heartily, dropping subtle hints that he thought they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Alanna was plotting revenge on Jon, in the best way possible, by forwarding her rebellion. In the morning she went to pick up her mass order of shorts from Lalasa's shop and in the afternoon, she thrashed some conservatives on the practise courts. 

'Anyone else like to question my right to wear shorts?'

When no one answered she decided to call it a day and went to plot some publicity stunts for the rebellion.

* * *

(-a/n- sorry this chapter is so jumpy but its one of those in-between-chapters… and now I'm getting around the main event for this chapter.)

* * *

Aly's dream went hazy and suddenly she saw Kyprioth standing before her. 

'Long time no see.' She commented dryly.

'You seemed to be doing pretty well by yourself.'

'So is there any reason behind your visit or is this a social visit?'

'You mortals should show more respect to your Patron God.' He sniffed haughtily. 'But yes there is a reason, I thought I might show you something… Come…'

Mystified, Aly took Kyprioth's hand and suddenly she was in an elaborately decorated meeting room where King Jonathon IV and her father sat talking.

'And from the Copper Isles?' Asked the King, ready to take notes on what his spymaster had to say.

George gritted his teeth, 'Nothing.'

'I beg your pardon?' Asked the King.

'I haven't heard anything from the Copper Isles in months, all my spies have turned up on barges in Port Legann, with their memories blank and unable to remember anything.'

'How can this be?' Said the King dumbfounded.

'My daughter…' Said George. 'Is controlling the spy network of the Copper Isles, and I must say, she's damned good at it too. The Copper Isles is now a prospering realm, it has a strong government, which my daughter and Queen Dovesary built. Their military power is building and their trade has risen. The Copper Isles has powerful leaders who it would be best to offer our friendship to.'

'So what do you suggest we do?'

'Invite Queen Dovesary to Tortall,' George smiled crookedly, 'and hope she falls head over heels in love with Prince Liam!'

Aly snorted silently at the idea of Dove, as her father put it , 'Head over heels in love.' Though the fact that her father praised her so highly had cheered her up immensely, and she felt proud of the fact that the Copper Isles was rising so highly in the reputation of the realms.

Turning to Kyprioth, she said, 'Is this all, its just that I left the kids unattended…'

He smiled, I won't keep you for much longer, from your 'nestlings'. Just walk this way, and they stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the practise courts. Down below she saw her ma, beating someone very convincingly in a duel. But when she looked closer she exclaimed, 'Gods above! What the bloody hell is my ma wearing?'

'Your mother has started a rebellion, a rebellion of shorts!' Smirked Kyprioth.

* * *

-a/n- I apologise profusely for the jerkiness of this chapter, I know the whole Aly thing is a bit random, but It will tie in later I promise… and if you've read the Tricksters duet, then you will know that Kyprioth sent her 'living dreams' where she could see things happening miles away… Please review!  
Confusedknight xxx 


	13. Peachblossom & Posters

-a/n- Thanks so, so much for all your support and reviews I'm so glad you like it! Only a day and a half more of school, phew! Ok I have to tell you all the 4 reasons why I'm so Happy, what a day, what a day! Ok: 

1) You guys have written such nice reviews!  
2) I took part in a biology experiment and had to be hooked up (by my ear) to a machine that monitored my heart rate! And then I had to do step-ups it was sooo funny, when I laughed my heart went haywire! Lol! And then my friends heart stopped! (Not really but her thing came off her ear!) We were in hysterics and went she exercised her heart rate jumped from four to two hundred! I don't think it was that accurate but hey.  
3)We played a hockey match, it was so fun, but I nearly got knocked out by a ball that went flying in the air…  
4) Ok… yesterday some tinsel in our common room got ripped, and the girl whose tinsel it was decided to 'press charges!' and so if no one owns up we all get a sanction! (btw. They're really bad if you get 3 you're expelled!) but we found it hilarious cos the girl who was 'pressing charges' said, I quote, 'tis the principal that matters!' and we all were laughing and she stalked off and told me 'I thought intelligent people would be more mature!' So we made up a song….lol! About tinsel, but I won't share it with you, as we haven't perfected it yet!

**nativewildmage:** he he he! We are surrounded by mad people, (shakes head sadly)! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the Aly bit, I wasn't sure how many people have read tricksters choice, (except us hard core fans! Lol) Don't worry Kel will have plenty of chances to beat up Neal later!

**imakeladrygir**l: Yeah, that was partly the idea, also Aly hardly ever gets mentioned, but more on the Aly plot later… (winks mysteriously)

**Melsterchaos** : Whoa! Long review award! Yeah, I'm British (and proud of it! Lol) I live in the south east, come and visit our wonderful country! (that is currently covered in a toxic cloud of smoke from the Hemel Hampstead fuel fire!) lol! When did I give Alanna the title of Trebond? (I don't remember saying that… hmm…) And when I said hot, I probably meant Kel, (again where was it?) I'm going on the basis that Jon did know that Aly was in the Copper Isles, but he didn't know she was spymaster… Yeah, I know Alanna seems a bit jumpy, but she will calm down later on, I think she is just getting carried away…!' Um… I'm not sure of the exact time, roughly two years after tricksters duet… So by my calculation Kel is about 22/23...

**wildace keladry2005** : Aly will go to Tortall, for the first time in four years… thanks times four million ! lol

**Twilight Shades**: Thanks!

**On top of cloud 9:** Thanks! (sorry I'm uninventive, but tis the principal that matters ! Lol)

**Mage of Dragons**: Jolly! Jolly! Ooh! I'll put Owen in this chapter!

**Cry of the Wolf Child**: Yeah, you'll meet her nestlings later, for now I'll say she has a twin boy & girl! (Well, there was Thom & Alanna , then Aly & Alan, so why not more ?' It must be a family gene!)

**anonymous girl:** Thanks!

**Saphron:** I'm glad you take that opinion…Ah well back on track now :D

**Poisonmoon**: Thanks, I'll take note of that to try and improve it!

**Kelly Masbolle:** Summer! Lucky you, its freezing in England…. Brr! Water polo is so fun! I love it! I love swimming more though! He he! And hockey too, if you didn't know already and netball, badminton, trampolining, cricket and rounders!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** he he! Don't we all love Meathead. Chocolate Rules!

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Did I mention that I **LOVE **your name! Llama's are so cool! (There is a Llama park near where I live, they are so funny!) Using the Immortals series where Aly is five years younger than Roald, then when Kel was a first year page, Roald was a third year meaning she was two years younger than him and therefore three years older than Aly! ( or something like that!)

* * *

Kel got up, one fine sunny morning, got dressed (in shorts of course!) and went down to visit Peachblossom. Since it was such a lovely day, and no one else was around, she tacked up Peachblossom and went for a ride.

As they got back from the stables Kel spotted Neal who was standing chatting to Owen. Peachblossom, having spotted Neal asked Kel,

'Oh! Look its squeaky boy, can we go over and bite him?'

As Kel nudged Peachblossom forward, he took that as a yes, and when they reached out Peachblossom bit down hard on the unsuspecting Neal.

'Ow!' Screeched Neal, dancing away clutching his hand, which had, a moment before been unbruised. 'Evil Horse!'

'That's for telling the whole world, the gossip about me and Dom.' Laughed Kel, for once not telling her horse off.

'And what gossip might this be?' Said an all too familiar voice behind her.

'Um…'

'It was jolly good gossip!' piped up Owen. 'Neal said he walked in on you two mwahsih mphin phl fer hiuctmad.' His last half of the sentence came out very muffled due to Neal's good hand clamped firmly over his mouth.'

Dom raised his eyebrow, 'He did, did he'

Owen nodded happily.

'And my gallant Lady Knight, what do you think of this … crime?'

Straight-faced, Kel replied, 'I think you should punish him.'

'I agree.'

And Kel dismounted, and led Peachblossom away. Dom began to chase Neal and as if it had been totally planned, as Neal raced past Owen (there's horse blood in the Queenscove line) Owen stuck his leg out and Neal went flying into the pile of freshly-laid Peachblossom dung!

At that moment Alanna appeared, walking up the path towards the stables, 'Is that my ex-squire, with his head in Horse dung ?'

Dom and Owen managed to nod before they fell back against the fence, overcome with mirth.

'Aah Kel! There you are, I've been looking all over for you.' Exclaimed Alanna.

Kel stared at Alanna apprehensively, before she was dragged away by the older woman.

'Alanna, I haven't even had breakfast yet.'

* * *

The first of Alanna's publicity stunts involved hundreds of posters, they had been bewitched so that they would shout out 'Rebel for Shorts' at whoever walked past. She gave Kel a batch of three hundred, to stick up all over the palace.

And so Kel began on her seemingly impossible task, still grumbling about not having breakfast.

Hour after hour went past, and the pile was lessening slowly, Kel had stuck the stupid posters everywhere, the stables, the practise courts, the mess hall, the servants quarters, the guard posts, the latrines and the corridors of the palace. Eventually she paid a serving boy 2 copper nobles to dispose of the remaining posters, quietly and effectively.

* * *

After heading up to the mess hall to see if there was any lunch leftover, ( there wasn't) she returned to her chambers, with the idea of lying low and hiding from Alanna and her hair-brained schemes. She was just finishing off a letter to her parents, when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' she called tentatively, hoping against hope it was not Alanna with more posters,

The person came in and shut the door behind her. Turning round she saw Dom standing there.

'Hello,' he grinned crookedly at her.

'Hi.' she replied, standing up.

Walking over to her he said seriously, 'We both know there is gossip going round, are you ok with that?'

'There has always, and always will be gossip about me, but I much prefer it to be accurate gossip.'

Smiling he said, 'Now that's ok…'

Stepping towards her he kissed her gently, she returned the kiss until they broke apart.  
'I have to go and meet Raoul now, but I'll see you later.' He kissed her briefly and walked away, a new spring in his step.

* * *

-a/n- sorry about the shortness, but I've been wrapping Christmas pressies and its late…zzz! Some fluff, just for those of you who like fluffiness! The trouble is I only have a rough outline of what to write and I need to talk to CitrusFruit, but I haven't been able to recently. Tomorrow I'll have the Carol service… snore! So I'll think up something entertaining to write you tomorrow. Confusedknight xxx 


	14. More plans & a Letter!

-a/n- 140 REVIEWS! Omg! Seriously you are all AMAZING! He he he , I ate to much chocolate! (talks to self) nonsense you can never have too much chocolate!  
Anyway the tinsel thing is like the biggest joke at our school. ONLY HALF A DAY LEFT! Phew… I'm so tired… I think I'm gonna sleep for like days. Only ten days till Christmas… Happy Advent! 

**queenoftheostlers**: lol! They are so evil. Thanks for reviewing when you can. Well done, you sang beautifully! Lol!

**the-ravenhaired-one:** There will be plenty more KD :D The songs went something along the lines of (well there were three) , to the tune of How much is that Doggy in the window.

How much is that tinsel in the window,  
The one with the sparkly tail,  
Oh No! look the tinsel got shredded I do hope that tinsel's ok!

Etc etc.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Lol! Thanks! Wyldon will be returning, never fear!

**wildace keladry2005**: badminton is wicked! Thanks times 5 million!

**imakeladrygirl:** lol! Don't we all love fluff! I love Owen, he's jolly cool!

**anonymous girl** : lol! Its great that you are enjoying it so much, that's what we're here for… keep up the dancing, do you actually hola dance?

**nativewildmage:** he he he! Alanna will have some more fun ideas soon! Lol! I had to get Tricksters Queen shipped from America, because it wasn't out it England yet! (How's life on the Island of sanity?)

**Kelly Masbolle**: Enthusiasm is great! Well as for what is coming up, hmm… I'll drop a few hints, to come there is a duckpond, parade and Aly is coming to visit! Maybe bringing a few darkings…? Who knows?

**Terzatrack:** Hi Jo! Mmm.. Pancakes, yummy! What were you doing in your Christmas show?

**Lana Storm-born:** Thanks! Thanks ! Thanks!

**Pinky:** Ya! Lots of fluff! (starts handing out bags!) Dove/ Liam sounds good to me! I'll see what I can do… lol!

**balinnka**: I'll try. They will get longer after I break up from school… (ie. Tomorrow!)

**Cry of the Wolf Child**: Neal is so cool! Its just, as you say, he's such an easy target. Poor misunderstood, Neal.

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** Thanks! Also thanks for the ideas :D Lalasa is cool!

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Lol! The other day, we were doing English in the computer room and me and my friend were checking fan fiction and then our teacher got suspicious because every time she came over we were still researching the same Jane Austen site! (we flicked back over)

* * *

For fear of missing another breakfast, Kel decided to go down early and grab herself a particularly large plate of bacon and eggs. She was just tucking into her meal, when Alanna came bouncing in.

'Kel! I've just had the most fantastic, inspired, awesome, brilliant, excellent, amazing, idea! You simply must come…'

'Alright, but let me finish my breakfast first.'

Alanna jiggled about and wouldn't sit still, annoying Kel so much that Kel left her last egg with a look of longing, and departed, following Alanna.

As they walked along, Alanna remarked, 'Funny, but with the amount of posters I gave you, they should be everywhere.'

'It was only 300, and the palace is a big place.' Replied Kel, guiltily.

'Actually I gave you 500.'

'What? No wonder they took so long to stick up.'

'Anyway,' said Alanna trying to change the subject. 'I thought that we should have a Parade!'

If Kel had been suspecting anything, a Parade, would not have been on her list of guesses.

'What?' She said, stopping dead.

'A parade, a simple, yet effective way of recruiting people to our cause.'

'Alanna, no one will support us…'

'But that is where you are wrong, my dear Kel, come…'

And they walked into Corus and stopped outside Lalasa's dress shop. Kel, did a double take, for in the window, were not only displayed some of the most beautiful dresses in Tortall, but also a whole range of shorts, hot pants and breeches.

As they entered, a familiar bell tinkled, and Lalasa appeared.

'Alanna, I'm almost out of stock, I'm having to make more!' She exclaimed excitedly. 'People are queuing up to buy them, literally, women are in agreement that they need summer clothes, and if they can wear shorts, why not breeches too? You've set a trend!'

Kel was dumbstruck to see how excited Lalasa was, and was even more so when Lalasa pulled back her dressmakers apron, which was riddled with pins and needles, to reveal a pair of long, blue shorts!

'See Kel, people love the idea of shorts!'

And for once, although it pained her to admit it, all the evidence pointed to the fact that Alanna was right, women did want to wear shorts.

'So when will this parade be?' Asked Kel.

'Well, I was thinking, maybe tomorrow.'

**'TOMORROW!'**

* * *

'Have you seen Kel?' Asked Dom.

'Nope,' she's probably been dragged away by Alanna.

'Fancy a duel?'

'Nope.'

'A Ride?'

'Nope.'

'What do you want to do then daffodil boy?'

'I would like to go back to my chambers, compose a letter to my loved one and then spend the rest of the day reading the _Dlayan's Philosophies of Life_, and then go to sleep.'

At that moment a messenger boy delivered a letter, addressed to Neal.

The cousins stared at the letter in Neal's hands.

'Who on Earth would be writing to you'  
'My wife, perhaps?'

And tearing off the envelope, he hurriedly read the letter. He finished, and didn't say a word. He just stared into space.

'Neal, are you ok?' asked Dom worriedly.

'Yes, I'm ok, I'm more than Ok, in fact I'm positively brilliant, **I'M GOING TO BE A DAD**!' He screamed.

'What?' Dom asked, not sure that he'd heard Neal correctly.

'Yuki's pregnant, I'M A FATHER, I MEAN I'M GOING TO BE, DASH IT ALL, SHE'S PREGNANT!'

'Who's pregnant?' Asked Raoul, confused as he came in.

'Yuki,' replied Dom, as Neal was currently bouncing up and down, his eyes wide, and unfocused, his face a picture of ecstasy.

'Congratulations Neal.'

'Yeah congratulations mate!'

_I wonder whether I'll ever be a Dad, he wondered. Will this ever be me? Only if all your wildest daydreams come true, said his little voice in his head. And he knew in his heart, that there would only be one woman, who could his make his dreams come true.'_

* * *

By the evening, the whole world new Yuki was pregnant. He was congratulated, and didn't even mind when Dom told him jokingly that soon there would be many baby meatheads running about.

Kel's head was swimming with thoughts and so after dinner she decided to go for a walk in the moonlight.

_Will I ever be a mother? She wondered and who would be the father? Is Dom that serious?_

Just then someone came round the corner,

'Needed some fresh air?' Asked Dom sympathetically.

'Mm.'

Voicing both their thoughts Dom said boldly, 'That could be us, you know.'

Kel turned to look at him, 'You're that serious?'

'I thought I'd already made that clear, Kel there is no one I'd rather be with.'

And they sat there in a moonlight clearing, hand-in-hand, simply enjoying the security of being around someone you love.

Kel didn't object when he pulled her closer and kissed her, so they stayed their for a long time, snuggled together. But when Kel fell asleep on his shoulder, Dom decided it was time they went to bed. Not wishing to wake Kel, he carried her back to her rooms, (although she was tall, she didn't weigh that much) and tucked her up in bed.

* * *

-a/n- The end is just some fluff, for those of you that love fluff. This is the end of the weird, in-between-chapters as I have ideas for each chapter from now till Christmas. And secondly school finishes tomorrow so I'll have more time… Confusedknight xxx 


	15. Parade! Can you feel the love?

-a/n- Thanks yet again to my trusty reviewers… SCHOOL'S FINISHED! Yay! And to make things even better, me and my friend are going to see Harry Potter (again) lol tonight! 

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** I told you it was fluffy! Lol! Your review made me laugh, shorts rule banner…lol!

**Kelly Masbolle:** Thanks! Everyone can join in the Parade and the rebellion! Yay for shorts!

**imakeladrygirl:** lol! You like fluff don't you?

**On top of cloud 9**: Thanks!

**anonymous girl**: he he he! Thanks! Kel/Dom is the best pairing in all the world ! Go them, and go Tammy for creating them… (also I think its great that she left hints about them getting together, but never actually followed it up, it leaves room for us fanfic authors to have a lot of fun! SHORTS!)

**king's-own-knight**: Don't worry, I don't normally update this quickly, its just CitrusFruit and I set ourselves the target, and I'm determined to see this through :D

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: I meant that he carried her to her bed and covered her with a duvet! Nothing happened, well not yet anyway!

**wildace keladry2005**: lol! Today we played King ball, my team lost though … thanks times 6 million!

**nativewildmage**: Thanks! I can't wait for Christmas either, 9 and a half days to go!  
---

Kel woke up, with no recollection of having fallen asleep the night before, she strained her memory whilst doing a pattern dance with her glaive. It was then that Alanna came in.

As she had nearly finished Kel completed the last few swings and jabs before coming to a halt.

Alanna looked impressed, 'That is one nasty weapon.'

Inwardly pleased by the comment Kel put her glaive on its rack. As it didn't seem Alanna was going to go away, she dressed in a beige, cotton shirt and navy blue shorts.

As she dressed, Alanna spoke, 'The parade begins at eleven am, we will gather at the palace gate. I want you on horseback, with your sword and shield.'

'Why?'

'Because, we are Lady Knights and we are going to be leading the procession.'

Alanna left.

Kel tied her shoulder length hair, in a pony tail and went down for breakfast.

'You look happy to be alive.' Commented Raoul.

'You'd be happy too, if you had to parade around Corus with a banner saying shorts for Justice.'

'Aah, but I thought you wanted freedom for women?'

'I do, I just don't see why a Parade, is needed.'

Chuckling Raoul went back for seconds. Dom, having just arrived, collected his meal and sat down next to Kel.

'Morning, dearest Protector. Have I mentioned to you that you look cute when sleeping?'

Blushing, Kel realised she must have fallen asleep in the wood.

Not wishing to spend the whole day in a mood, she smiled and asked, 'So what is on your agenda today?'

'Not much,' he admitted. Now that the war was over, only one company of the Own was required for duty, and the third company was taking a well earned break.

'Good, you can come with me then.'

Once they had both finished eating Kel dragged him away in a very Alanna-like manner.

Up in the stables, they saddled up their horses, Peachblossom behaving for once. And they rode out chatting together. They arrived at the Palace gate, with ten minutes to spare, it was then that Kel realised she didn't have her shield.

'Oh Gods!' she exclaimed softly.

'What?'

'I've forgotten my shield.'

Dom looked quizzically at her.

But it was too late, Alanna spotted them. 'Kel, didn't I tell you to bring your shield?'

'I'll go and get it'  
'Be quick,' hissed Alanna.

'And Sergeant Domitian, go with her, if you can get your King's own shield, that would be good.'

So the two galloped up the hill and ran for their shields, leaving their mounts tethered to a fence.

* * *

Peachblossom, said to Whisper, (Dom's mare), 'You know, I think our two-leggers are in love.'

'In love?' Asked Whisper, who hadn't had as much contact with Daine.

'They want to live in a stable together, and have a herd of little two leggers.' Explained Peachblossom.

'Ooh!' Whinnied Whisper. 'I do hope they have foals! I love two-legged foals, they look so funny!'

**

* * *

**

Dom and Kel, came flying down the path, shield in hand.

'I win!' said Dom triumphantly.

'You cheated!'

'Did not!'

'Did.'

And the conversation continued as they raced back to the Palace gates.

Dom admitted, that yes, he did take a short cut, but it hadn't been against the rules.

'What rules?' Snorted Kel.

Changing the conversation he said, 'I can't believe you roped me into this.'

They took their places in the procession laughing.

The procession was quite a sight, there were Queen's riders, and other mounted warriors. Then after came people on foot, with banners and signs reading either 'Shorts for justice!' or 'Shorts for Women.!'

To Kel's amazement, Alanna had managed to rally a lot of support in the Lower City and they made their way through Corus, yelling and cheering.

By about two in the afternoon the parade dispersed and a jubilant Alanna galloped gleefully back to the palace leaving Dom and Kel to walk slowly back to the Palace.

'Doyouwannacometodinnerwime?' Asked Dom.

'Pardon?'

'I was just wondering, would you, maybe, perhaps, want to have dinner with me in Corus tonight, I know a nice little restaurant, that's if your not busy of course…'

'Of course I'd love to.'

'Well, ok … I'll see you tonight.' And he cantered off, leaving Kel bemused. Men! She thought shaking her head. You just can't understand them.

* * *

She passed up the afternoon tilting with Raoul. Although admittedly, he still sent her flying a few times, but on the whole, she could remain on Peachblossom.

'One day I will be too old for this,' laughed Raoul. 'Have you had enough yet? Lets head up for dinner.'

Gods! Look at the time! She thought.

'Sorry Raoul, but Dom is taking me out for dinner tonight.' Kel said, blushing.

'Have a good time and tell Dom, he's to behave!' He called after her.

Washing quickly, Kel twisted her hair up, the way Heather had taught her and put on her choker.

There wasn't enough time to put on a dress, but she grabbed a clean pair of hot pants and put on some flip-flops. She stood in her breastband and under-shirt trying to decide which shirt was the cleanest.

Looking at her reflection, she didn't see why her undershirt wasn't ok. It was pale blue, tight fitting top with straps. Feeling particularly daring she grabbed her dagger and walked out of her room, looking very stylish in her hot pants and newly invented strappy top.

Catching sight of Dom waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs she slowed to a walk.  
He turned round and caught sight of her, she looked like an angel. Light shone in through a window, making her hair shine, her brown skin was radiant and her eyes glowing with happiness.

'Wow, Is this another protest you and Alanna have cooked up?' He asked jokingly, 'because if it is, I'll support you, women walking round in tight-fitting tops, excellent.'

'Shut up,' she said, trying to hit him and they walked of into the warm evening, side-by-side, for what promised to be a very nice evening.

(-a/n- Sorry! I just didn't have time to write out the evening meal, imagine something and at the same time, sing 'Can you feel the love tonight?'! Also sorry no Neal, but he is off, visiting Yuki….I think I forgot to mention. Ha ha ha! Baby meatheads… we might have to do a sequel…lol! Aah I'm getting really annoyed at myself, especially for these last few chapters, they are so bad :'( I just haven't been able to muster the concentration, to me they seem to miss out loads, like I'm just trying to stick to my plan, I dunno, it just seems so ...jerky... I **need** to talk to CitrusFruit I'm desperate, btw. CF, if you are reading this **email me** please! Please review as I'm now thoroughly depressed... confusedknight xx)


	16. The Copper Isles Delegation

-a/n- What can I say? The review response is awesome, out of this world, (hugs to everyone who has found it in their hearts to review :D)! Only 10 more chapters and an epilogue.. I hope I can fit everything in… 

**queenoftheostlers**: lol! I was planning to but then Peach blossom is a gelding… so no baby horses… well, I'm taking flip-flops as sandal type thingys and if they didn't already have them… they do now!

**ionalama**: have fun wrapping pressies! Glad you like the fluff!

**anonymous girl** : lol! I don't know if Tammy writes by request, but I hope this fic does her amazing work justice in the story of how Kel/Dom would get together, (with a small side plot of shorts… did I just say SMALL? Lol)

**Terzatrack:** don't worry , I'm a lot happier this morning… :D (eating yummy pancakes… mmm!)

**Sweetlilfrenchgirl:** Thanks!

**imakeladrygirl:** Lol! We'll see what we can do, but we won't be able to update everyday if we do, because of exams and the dreaded…latin mocks…(shudders..)

**wildace keladry2005:** lol! Thanks times 7 million!

**Aly the Spy**: Thanks! Thanks!

**Faith Tibbles**: Thanks!

**Jules-Gemma** : Thanks, I luv looking at parts of the story from different perspective's…

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: he he he! There's still more to come (shh!)

**Sarra21** : Good! I'm glad you found it funny (grins)!

**Emporar Kaddar**: Thanks! I take it you found it amusing…lol!

**king's-own-knight**: well it'll have 25 chapters plus an epilogue…

**nativewildmage**: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**LandUnderWave** : lol! I'm not going to stop this now…its getting interesting…lol!

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks so much! Your reviews are so nice :D (happy author bounces round room, grinning manically!)

**balinnka**: Thanks! (as always!)

**rocks and glass**: he he! I'm glad you agree, GO SHORTS!

* * *

(-a/n- Three weeks have passed in Tortall, Kel and Dom are officially courting, Neal is now back at court and The Copper Isles delegation is due to arrive. Also for this story I'm ignoring the end of Tricksters Queen, in which a delegation is sent to the Copper Isles)**

* * *

**

It was a breezy day, the sky was a deep blue and the sun reigned down all over the Realms. At the prow of a large boat stood the young, Queen of the Copper Isles and her most trusted friend and advisor.

The fifteen-year-old Queen Dove, squeezed Aly's tense hand reassuringly.

'You know I don't think I've ever seen you this tense, not even during the rebellion.' She said quietly.

'Give me a rebellion any day.' Said Aly, 'You know this is just the weather it was as I left Tortall.' And much to Dove's great surprise, she saw tears trickling down Aly's face.

Shocked, she asked what was wrong.

'Nothing, I'm just being stupid that's all, but I haven't seen my family for five years, so much has changed.'

'How so?'

'Well, I don't know how much I've told you about my childhood.'

'Not much,' admitted Dove.

'You know my parents are Alanna the Lioness, and George Cooper, the whisper man. I grew up at the swoop, ma was always off fighting some enemy and we were left under the care of Maude. I know all the influential people in Tortall, the King and the Queen are my aunt and uncle, as are the Commanders of the King's Own and the Queen's riders, Numair Salimalin black robe, and Daine the Wildmage are also my aunt and uncle.' Smiling weakly, she said, 'I have an extended family.'

'You grew up among heroes!' breathed Dove.

'You could say that, its just everyone expected me to follow in my mothers footsteps, but I didn't want to, I wanted to be a spy, when they refused me I ran away…'

'And was captured by pirates.' Interrupted Dove.

'Although they know that I work for you, few of them know my role in your government.' Looking at her feet shamefacedly, Aly said, 'They don't know about the twins or Nawat.'

Dove gasped, 'You mean you haven't told them?'

Aly shook her head.

'Well I can't pretend its going to be easy for you Duani, but I'm always here.'

'But that's were you're wrong, Dove, it is I who stand on your right side.' Said Aly, her eyes regaining their normal twinkle.

'If you stand on my right, then I must be on you left.' Reasoned Dove.

The two women, from the two most different backgrounds imaginable, who had been drawn together by fate, (with a little helping hand from Kyprioth!) were closer than sisters, and as Tortall came into view, they embraced.

An hour later, the Copper Lady, the ship on which they had been travelling, docked. A large crowd of Tortallan nobles were waiting for them.

* * *

Kel watched as the ship docked, their had been no such meetings between the two nations for many years, it was important that this treaty should be a success and she had agreed to help Raoul, in escorting the delegation to Corus.

The gate was opened and the Kyprin people began to disembark. First the Herald announced, Queen Dovasary of the Copper Isles. Kel was shocked to see that the Queen looked younger than she was, she couldn't be more than sixteen, yet she radiated power. She had coppery skin and her face was veiled, exposing only two, dark calculating eyes.

Next came a whole procession of even darker skinned people, obviously native raka, and mixed among them was the pale skinned Luarin. It was only as they were loading up the carriages, did Kel notice a woman talking quietly to an older looking raka.

She had strawberry blonde hair, tied back in a raka-style plait, and her skin though tanned, was definitely that of a Luarin. She wore a loose shirt and sarong wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were very familiar, hazel green and Kel had a feeling she was taking in every inch of her surroundings.

As the delegation set off towards Corus, she turned to the man riding next to her, who had introduced himself as Taybur Sibigat, Captain of the Queen's guards, and General to Queen Dovesary's armies.

'Who is that women, standing by that Raka?' She asked.

Smiling Taybur said, 'We call her Duani.' And he trotted forward to ride with Raoul.

Her limited knowledge of Kyprin told her that Duani meant leader…Just then Neal caught up with her.

'How are you today, mighty Protector?'

'You'll need protecting in a minute if you don't shut up,' she growled, flushing pink, Gods, how she hated the name the chamber had given her, I mean something like Lioness or Giantkiller, was fine, but protector…?'

* * *

Alanna watched from her balcony as the Copper Isles delegation entered the Palace, she searched through the sea of faces, but couldn't see her daughter anywhere. Disappointed, she ran down to the entrance hall, where the monarchs would meet, standing at the next to the King, as duty expected, she watched as Queen Dovesary was introduced.

A grand feast had been prepared in welcome, Alanna had asked to be seated next to Kel, in the hope that the younger knights, would have a more interesting conversation topic.

'Who are you looking for? You keep scanning the crowd…' asked Kel.

'My daughter was meant to be coming.' Sighed Alanna.

'Aly?' Asked Neal, 'I haven't seen her for ages.'

'Neither have I,' she said softly.

'So how's Yuki?'

Immediately Neal launched into a speech about Yuki's newest craving for carrot cake and how their baby was four months old, and was just beginning to kick.

* * *

That night, the council which included, their majesties, Gary, Alanna, George, Numair, Raoul and Daine, sat discussing with the Kyprin council, (Dove, Taybur, Chenoal and Ysul)  
'So tell me, how did you manage to overthrow the Rittevon line?' Asked King Jon.

'The God sent us a gift, Duani. She organized the whole rebellion almost single-handedly and under her command, we whittled the opposition away and restored justice to the lands. I'm sure you will hear, more in due course.'

Although Queen Dovesary may be young, she speaks confidently and assuredly of her position, thought Gary, she will make an excellent ruler, of the Copper Isles.

'We must discuss the position in which this alliance stands, if you wish to intimidate us by your warriors and heroes, then I suggest you are wasting your time. As much as we admire them for their brave and daring deeds, we have our own heroes and the alliance, must indeed be just that, an alliance of our two countries on equal terms, not just an assurance that we won't attack you.

Our army is large and efficient for the size of our country, we have rounded up hundreds of pirates and we will protect you from Jinzhaden attacks, if you promise reinforcements in war.'

The King was taken aback by this speech, the young Queen would not be swayed from her position.

Alanna was bored by the discussion, why should she care what fishing rights the Copper Isles have?

Until suddenly the door burst open and a woman ran in towards the young Queen, two Royal guards tried to stop her, but were sent flying by two well aimed kicks.

The woman, ran up to the Queen and spoke, quietly and fast in Kyprin.

Dove raised her eyebrows, 'Is it true that next week Carthaki and Yamani delegations will be arriving?'

'Yes, how did you know…?'

'I'm not cross, its just that my sister will be coming with the Carthaki delegation, and I look forward to meeting her. I presume you didn't tell us in case peace talks went wrong and we left.'

'That is true.' Replied Jon.

The Woman turned to leave, but Dove caught her sleeve.

'I present to you the Duani, the Tricksters choice.'

The woman turned into the light and Alanna gasped, 'Aly!'

* * *

(-a/n- I'm sorry you had another in-between chapter … it does have a point later on...Please review..) 


	17. Late night wanderings

(-a/n- Thanks oh trusty reviewers, sorry about the muddle over the chapters, I forgot to upload and then got confused with all the dates… Only a week till Christmas! Aargh! I can't wait!) 

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: lol! Your review was so funny… I'm cold …brr! I had to take the Dog out for an hour and a half, I froze because I was planning on jogging so I would be warm, so I didn't take a coat, but the lazy dog walked sooo slowly … so I froze…

**Shorti93** : thanks, I don't think it sounds corny, it was a really nice review :D

**swordanddagger**: I'll try and involve Neal, though there is plenty more, the trouble is I have loads of ideas for him, but they all come in the very last chapters…

**Pink Squishy Llama**: lol! I'm glad you're a happy llama!

**king's-own-knight**: Is that a good or bad thing? Confusedknight is officially …CONFUSED! Lol ! Don't worry I'm easy to confuse, I can even confuse myself sometimes.

**imakeladrygirl**: thanks! The trouble is it's such a great reunion I don't want to spoil it by writing badly… I hope this won't disappoint you…

**nativewildmage**: lol! Thanks, I love Aly too, sometimes you never hear anything about her, but she too will play a critical role in the shorts rebellion…

**Twilight Shades**: lol! Thanks!

**balinnka**: he he he! Thanks!

**queenoftheostlers**: lol! Thanks for the reviews! Only one week till our party! Talk to ya later!

* * *

For a moment, nobody moved, every Tortallan was shell-shocked, the Aly that stood before them was far different from the one they remembered. The new Aly looked far more mature, her skin was a deep brown from the sun of the Copper Isles, and did the Queen really say that it was Aly who had organized the rebellion by instruction of the Gods. 

Alanna was the first to move, she got up, almost tripping in her haste and embraced her only daughter tears falling unchecked down her face. As they broke apart Aly looked around the room, almost at once everyone started talking, George also came over and hugged her. She was then greeted by every from the King, to her Uncle 'Nuumy' (childhood name) as Daine came to say hello, she whispered to Aly.

'Judging by the darking you have around your neck, I trust you found your gift useful?'

'Couldn't have done it without them.' Smiled Aly.

'Why don't you finish your council,' she suggested, 'We'll have plenty of time to catch up later.'

After Aly had left, the atmosphere in the council was a lot more friendly, after they had concluded their affairs, they retired to a room, with drinks and 'nibbles' and the Tortallan's and the Kyprins mingled together.

Aly joined them, child on her hip, behind her came Nawat also with a child on his hip.

'Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my husband, Nawat crow.'

Alanna stared, 'Did you say husband? And the … the…are they yours?'

When Aly nodded smiling, Alanna almost fainted, 'George, we're grandparents!' She whispered softly.

'Congratulations, Aly!'

Alanna promptly took the child from Aly, 'She's beautiful, what's her name?'

'Amber, and her twin is Aidan.' (-a/n- I know the names just have to begin with A ! lol! But amber means 'orange and the power to cure,' and Aidan means 'fiery one.')

'Wow!' breathed Alanna, 'Her eyes are extraordinary.' The two-year old, looked up at Alanna with large, orange eyes, which peered through her mop of black hair.

'She has a strong healing gift,' Alanna laughed, 'Her gift is Amber.'

'Why do you think I named her that?'

Meanwhile George was bouncing Aidan up and down, amidst gurgles of pleasure.

'We call him Dan, we think he has wild magic with birds, like me.' Said Nawat quietly.

If he did the green-eyed, brown haired infant, didn't care, at the moment, all he cared about was the man who was bouncing him so high on his shoulders.

* * *

Halfway through the 'party' a tall, brown haired boy with the famous Conte eyes appeared. 

'There, you are Liam!' Exclaimed Thayet.

Prince Liam was a thin, tall, sixteen-year-old and his brown haired flopped uncontrollably over his face. Perhaps the least well known of the Royal family and definitely the shyest, he was dressed in a casual breeches and shirt, with nothing to distinguish himself from a commoner.

'Queen Dovesary.' Called Thayet.

'Please call me Dove.'

'In that case, please call me Thayet. My younger son here was meant to meet you…' Thayet shot nasty looks at Liam.

'I'm sorry, but one of the mare's was foaling and I had to…'

'Alright, now you're here I can introduce you. This is Queen Dovesary, Dove my son Prince Liam.'

And she walked away, leaving them to talk.

'Sorry,' mumbled Liam.

'Don't apologize, I know how it can be. Are you fond of horses?'

'Very, I would love to work with them full time…' he scowled. 'I mean its not as if they need me, Roald is the Crown Prince and a Knight. Kally is Empress of Carthak, my sister Lianne is studying at the University and my younger brother is in Page training. All I want to do is work with horses, but apparently its not acceptable.'

Dove snorted unladylike, 'Have you ever seen a Kuandrung?'

'One of the winged horses, apparently they're incredibly…' he trailed off, sorry I'm boring you.

'Not at all, I love horses to.'

'You ride?'

Dove nodded.

'Would you like to ride with me tomorrow?' He asked.

'It would be a pleasure,' replied Dove, who liked Liam's character, and whose frankness was so like her own.

Liam turned to look out into the night sky, as though wishing to be out there riding.

'Ride with me now.' She said quietly.

'Pardon,' he said, as though he surely must have misheard.

'I said, come ride with me now.'

'My mum will kill me personally.'

'Yes, I've heard she has good bow handling skills,' she smiled, 'Look, they're all talking to Aly, no one will notice us if we leave.'

So Liam and Dove hurried out of the room, and Liam lead Dove to the stables.

Looking at her dress he bit his lip, 'How are you going to ride in that?'

'Wait.' And she undid her dress, it fell to the floor, revealing shorts and a shirt.

'I would've put breeches on, but it was too hot…'

Removing her headscarf, she revealed the most beautiful face Liam had ever seen, her face matched her mysterious dark eyes. Using the scarf, she tied back her hair. Stepping out of her shoes she was ready.

'I'll just tack up.'

'Don't bother, it's a beautiful night, lets ride bareback.'

Impressed that the young Queen had even tried bareback riding, he asked, 'Are you sure?'

'I've ridden a Kuandrung bareback, and anyway this mare is a beauty, she won't carry me wrong.'

So the Prince and Queen galloped out into the starry night. Each genuinely pleased by the other's company. The night was still, together they rode, each elated by the brilliance of the night and the power of the horses surging beneath them.

When they got back, Dove quickly dressed, but left her scarf in her hair, fed up of its limiting factor. Now for the tricky part, getting back inside the castle unnoticed. Liam decided to take them past the rose gardens. It was darker, and would lead to a small door, that was unguarded.

They turned the corner and walked straight into someone.

'Who's there,' hissed Liam.

'Shh!'

And stepping back into the starlight, Liam saw it was Sir Nealan of Queenscove.

'Neal, its me Liam. Neal this is Queen Dovesary of the Copper Isles, Dove, Sir Nealan of Queenscove.'

'What are you…?' Both men asked at the same time.

'We have just been riding.' Neal smiled, everyone knew of Liam's love for horses.

'You?'

Neal looked guilty, 'Spying.'

'On who?'

In answer Neal pushed Dove and Liam forward, they peered into one of the courtyards. In the middle of the courtyard stood Dom and Kel, kissing deeply.

Withdrawing their heads, Liam said, 'Neal!'

Dove was confused, 'Who was that?'

'That is Lady Knight Keladry of Midelan, and a certain cousin of mine,' smirked Neal.

'You can't spy on them!' Hissed Liam.

'Yes I can,' pouted Neal, 'Besides they'll never know.'

And he returned to peering through the rose trellis at the two lovers.

Liam tried to pull Neal back, exasperated he let go. Neal who had not been expecting this sudden change in force, toppled forward into the trellis, and the whole thing came crashing down.

Horrified Liam and Dove ran for it, and they didn't stop running till they reached the safety of the castle.

'I can't believe you pushed him into the trellis.'

Liam looked affronted until he saw Dove was laughing. 'What will happen to him?'

'Who knows, I think that Kel will think up a suitable punishment.'

They reached a fork in the corridor.

'I know my way from here,' whispered Dove. 'Its been a wonderful night, far more interesting than in the Copper Isles, the best I can hope for there isa report onincreased trading!'

Smiling Liam bent down and kissed Dove on the lips, blushing furiously, he walked away leaving Dove confused. Brilliant Queen though she may be, she couldn't work out her feelings, could it be love?

* * *

Startled Kel and Dom broke apart and turned round to find Neal spread eagled on the destroyed Rose trellis. He sat up and paled visibly, 'It wasn't me, they…they…' But Liam and Dove were nowhere to be seen.

'Have you been spying on us?'

'Nope, I was merely walking by.'

Kel raised her eyebrow.

Wincing Neal stood up, he was covered in rosethorns, Kel and Dom doubled over with laughter, since Neal now resembled a large hedgehog.

'It's not funny, it hurts..ahh!' He said trying to pull out some of his many spikes.

Kel and Dom only laughed harder.

They grabbed his arms, 'You need to go to the infirmary, and you know who's on duty tonight?' Said Kel evilly.

Neal shook his head apprehensively.

'Alanna.'

'No, I can get them out myself…'

But it was too late, they were dragging their spike-covered friend to Alanna.

* * *

'Neal, what have you done?' Said Alanna, giving her ex-squire a funny look, while Dom and Kel cracked up.

'He was spying on us and fell into the Rose trellis,' laughed Kel.

Much to his embarrassment Alanna made Neal remove his shirt and breeches leaving him in his loincloth. She then got a large and nasty looking pair of tweezers and began to mercilessly pull out all his thorns.

Kel and Dom were leaning on each other for support as Alanna chased Neal all over the ward, eventually having to immobilize him with magic. Having removed all the thorns she then proceeded to coat him in a foul smelling liquid, to 'clean the cuts'. She then made him drink a potion to stop infection and only then was he allowed to go.

As quickly as he could, he stalked out the ward, Dom and Kel hung back, laughing harder. Neal had just turned the corner out of sight,when they bumped into Lord Wyldon.

'Have you seen Raoul? I have an urgent message for him.'

Kel of course had know idea where Raoul might be but she said, 'I saw him not long ago, he went that way,' pointing in the direction that Neal had just walked in.

Wyldon hurried away and Dom looked at Kel gleefully, 'Have I mentioned that I love you.' And together they walked away in fits of silent laughter, which multiplied when they heard Neal's strangled cry of realisation, that he was still only dressed in his loincloth, which had undoubtedly been pointed out by Lord Wyldon.

They hurried away, tears pouring down their cheeks, pleased that they had found a way of punishing Neal.

* * *

(-a/n- I had an inspiration! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm so sorry that it wasn't posted yesterday, but I got confused and then we had guests…This is my longest chapter! wow! And this is the promised Liam/Dove fluff! lol! Happy Advent!)  
Confusedknight xx 


	18. Advice from unusual beings!

(-a/n- Ok, so I'm trying to get back on track…I have sooo much to fit in to this chapter… Its gonna be long…. Hmm.. As a reward you can all write me nice reviews, (which most of you do already)….(glares at non reviewers!) Only a week till Christmas, I can't wait! I'm also excited about chapters 20, 23 and 25! You are gonna love them, (I hope) anyways, onward with the story….) 

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks! I rather like Neal as a hedgehog too… another name to add to his collection!

**wildace keladry2005**: Thankies times 8 million! He he he! This could go on a while.

**anonymous girl** : there will be lots of conflict in this chapter…

**Aly the Spy:** yeah sorry about the whole updating thing…we had guests and then I got confused so I had to update today instead, don't worry I'll get back on track.

**Lady Leah Of Chaos:** Ooh! A new reviewer! Yay ! Thanks!

**Terzatrack**: Tortall books are definitely better than Emelan/circle of magic ones. Lol! But if it had turned into a fit guy then it might have got mown down by a train…lol! Thanks for your wonderful reviews :D

**Kelly Masbolle**: lol! I'll try and fit more fluff in…

**Ionalama **: sorry about the lack of parade detail, but I didn't have much time… I put some classic Neal in chapter 17 for you, hope you liked it!

**king's-own-knight:** yeah, I have so many characters to fit in…(poor author sitting at computer typing frantically) lol! I'm glad u updated, I'll try and read…( once I've finished this chapter…

**imakeladrygirl:** he he! I had to make Liam special to get Dove to fall for him…lol!

**queenoftheostlers:** hmm… not to sure we'll win…but hey! A chance to get hyper with my friends…wouldn't miss it for the world…lol!

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**anonymous girl**: Thanks, the whole Wyldon thing was a last minute inspiration…lol!

**nativewildmage:** Thanks!

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Hmmm… I don't know…ah well, thanks anyway! lol

**Lady Leah Of Chaos:** Thanks! Btw. You were reviewer 200!

**WeirdChild666:** A new reviewer! Thanks

**I-Like-Llamas:** Thanks!

**Saphron:** Well done in you finals! He he he! Why do you think I'm looking forward to chapter's 19 and 20? You are such a darn good guesser, shh! No one else knows what's coming…

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: Thanks! I'm sorry about the internet being messed up, that's so annoying, it happened to our old computer, but now I have my own :D (its blue! And I love it to pieces…!)

* * *

As Kel entered the mess hall the next morning she spotted Dom and Neal. Dom was patting Neal on the back and trying very, very hard not to laugh.

'You look tired Neal, didn't you get any sleep?' Asked Kel.

'I have been mentally scarred for life.' Said Neal dramatically, staring unseeingly ahead.

'You two let me walk away from the infirmary practically naked, and you don't even tell me?'

'You were spying on us…' reminded Dom.

'Anyway how are your wounds today?'

'They sting like Mithros knows what, and I'm tired.' Said Neal grouchily.

A messenger came in carrying a letter, it was from Yuki. After reading it he announced that Yuki was healthy and, worries and pain forgotten, he tucked into his breakfast happily humming under his breath. Dom rolled his eyes and Kel, who was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her laughter these days, turned away to go and get some food.

She sat down to eat when in came the women Kel had seen on the dockside, except today her hair was tied back elegantly and instead of a sarong she wore …shorts?

The stranger seemed to know who Kel was, because upon seeing Kel, she walked directly to where they were sitting and plopped down beside them.

Neal who was staring into space was bought back to reality by a large roll hitting his head, hard.

'Ouch. What the..' He looked about.

'Aly?' The woman grinned widely.

Rubbing his head where the roll had hit him, he said, 'There is only one person who can throw bread that accurately and that hard, and I haven't seen you for years.'

'Where have you been? What have you been doing?' Questions poured out of his mouth.

'Jeez, how do you guys put up with him.' Said the woman, nonplussed that the two people she were addressing hadn't the faintest idea who she was.

Thinking it would be impolite to ignore the stranger, Kel said, 'We have ways of dealing with him.'

He glared at her, 'Yes mother.'

'Shut it hedgehog.'

'Oh mighty protector.'

'Meathead.'

Neal struggled for an insult.

'Daffodil boy,' finished Kel, 'I win, now shut up.'

'I'm married and I'm going to be a father.' He said proudly.

'I'm married with two kids.' Aly informed him.

'What? But you're younger than me… how?'

'Neal, you of all people should know how babies are made, but I don't think we should go into this topic at the breakfast table, I mean if you really need an explanation here and now then I will of course oblige.'

Neal shook his head violently, while Kel and Dom sniggered.

'You should be telling these two love birds, then they can have little babies of their own.'

Kel and Dom now gave Neal murderous stares.

'Also I had another topic to discuss Nealan, I want to know why you were wondering the castle last night, dressed only in your loincloth.'

Neal buried his face in his hands, it seemed like Neal had met his match, this 'Aly' seemed to be able to outwit him left right and centre.

Anyway, now that's sorted out, 'I have a message for you from my dearest mother. Though she's a little cranky this morning after being kept awake by a man who felt like dressing up as a hedgehog in the early hours of the morning, she had the unfortunate task of de-hedgehoging him and therefore didn't get much sleep.'

'Kill me now,' wailed Neal, 'Aly has returned.'

'Oh I have much worse stories about you, what about the time when you got drunk and …'

'I think we've heard enough of that tale…' Interrupted Neal, 'Keep going, you had a message for Kel.'

'Ah yes, she wants you to meet her in her rooms in about five minutes, I'll come with you.'

Suddenly Kel remembered that Aly must be Alanna's daughter and she now understood why Aly and Neal knew each other so well, Neal must've spent a lot of time at the Swoop during his squire hood.

Aly got up, followed by Kel.

'Dom, keep an eye on our dearest Meathead, and keep him away from any potential hazards such as trellises or rosebushes.' Called Kel over her shoulder.

'Mithros, you're never going to let me forget that are you.'

'Nope.' Said Dom and Kel simultaneously.

* * *

Kel was not the only one to have been summoned to Alanna's rooms. Also meeting there was Onua, Daine, Thayet, Buri, Dove and Lalasa.

'Attention, fellow rebels, today we take the rebellion further. I would like to welcome to our ranks Onua, Dove and Aly. Lalasa here has prepared us our uniform.'

Lalasa held up blue shorts, and each woman had a different coloured tank top. Violet for Alanna, Red for Buri, Pink for Thayet, Turquoise for Daine, Light blue for Kel, Pink for Thayet, Green for Aly, Yellow for Dove and Lalasa already wore a bright orange top.

'Also, I have asked my daughter here to say a few words, since I gather she is used to planning rebellions.'

'First thing we have to do is to predict any enemies and eliminate them. Not by actually killing them but by removing them from our way. For example I hear that Aunt Thayet has threatened Jon with a month of sleeping on the couch if he dares object to shorts.' (-a/n- Thayet's be inventive… and use your imagination for the rest.)

'Ma, I want you out there challenging conservatives to your hearts content. We need to assess how many people support our cause, I want everyone to hand out these shirts to significant leaders of a group e.g. head cook and for everyone else ma thinks we should have badges.' Aly sighed and held up a badge that squeaked shorts for justice happily.

'I think our main opposition will come in when the Carthaki and Yamani delegations come in. Kel, it will be your job to persuade the Yamani's. Daine, you know the Carthaki's that can be your task. Dove you are an amazing asset to us, your joining the rebellion shows Kypin support.'

Suddenly the air went fuzzy and Kyprioth appeared.

'My my, dearest Aly, you have barely stepped foot in Tortall and already are stirring up trouble.'

'Me stirring up trouble, It was your idea in the first place that I participate in this whole affair.'

'True, true, but then you are one of my favourite mortals.'

'Really, and why is that?'

'You amuse me. Its quite amazing you know, this room is full of the Gods chosen ones. Well of course my Tricksters Queen and Tricksters Choice, but then you are the Mother Goddess's chosen one Alanna, and you Daine, well you parents are gods, you three have k'miri Gods protecting you and you,' he said looking at Kel, 'The hand of the Chamber is on you, temperamental elemental, still I didn't know it had a chosen one, well there is a first time for everything I suppose.'

And with a click of his fingers he too, wore shorts.

'Until next time, Aly dearest.'

'Show off,' called Aly after him.

Everyone sat speechless.

'Don't worry, he has a habit of turning up randomly, he thinks it's a game, meddling in the affairs of Mortals.'

'But it's a jolly good game.' Echoed a voice around the room.

The meeting dispersed, and the second stage of the rebellion began.

* * *

Over the next week any conservatives who apposed the shorts, were suddenly called away to family affairs in fiefs far away and the unlucky ones were humiliated by Alanna on the practise courts. Gradually people became used to ladies in shorts.

* * *

Whether by chance, or by divine intervention, bad weather prevented the Yamani and Carathaki delegations from arriving, the atmosphere in the palace relaxed and the ladies were relieved that they wouldn't have to challenge two formidable enemies for their shorts.  
**(-a/n-** I know I'm a kill joy, but seriously, I can't fit their whole visit into one chapter…. It wasn't worth it, it would have been so rushed and bad..)

A surprise came one morning in the form of a pregnant Yuki, who was accompanied by Shinko, who had been having time off to recover from the birth of her second child. Prince Roald and Neal ran out to greet them delighted by the return of their loved ones.

Kel and Dom walked over, to greet their friends.

'Its good to see you Kel,' said Yuki smiling, letting a grin escape her mask.

'Neal honey, what have you done to your face and arms?' She asked concernedly, looking at the puncture marks, made by the rose thorns.

Kel and Dom sniggered and as the six friends walked up to the castle, Kel and Dom related the incidents of that fateful night.

Just outside the entrance to the castle they met Aly who had a child on each hip. Roald introduced his wife to Aly.

'I would introduce you to my husband Nawat, but he is currently deep in discussion with Daine. Probably about wild magic.' She sighed, 'Well I'll see you around. Kel would you mind walking with me a short way?'

'Sure,' said Kel confused.

As the two set off up the path, Aly handed Amber to Kel, who placed the child on her shoulders, and bounced up and amid gurgles of delight from Amber.

'While we try and teach our children about life, it is our children who teach us what life is all about.' Commented Aly quietly.

'Aly, how did you know when you were in love with Nawat.'

After a moment's pause, Aly replied, 'I didn't know, but I followed my heart. My ma, though sometimes she doesn't act it, (thinks about talking badges) is actually a very wise person, and she taught me a valuable lesson, that you'll miss 100 percent of the shots you never take. Time is precious, life is precious' said Aly seriously, and then smirking she added, 'I think that Dom would make a perfect husband for you.'

'Whaa…?'

Grabbing Amber off Kel's shoulders, she hurried away leaving Kel rooted to the spot. Now thoroughly confused our dear Protector found herself deep in thought, Kel stopped, brought back to the present by a bell clanging in the castle. It was only then that she realised where her wanderings had taken her, to the Chapel of Ordeal.

Looking around her, there was no one in sight, she pushed open the door gently. As it swung shut behind her she shivered. Although it was a hot day outside, the air inside the chapel was cold and still. Her legs, exposed by the shorts were covered in goose-pimples, as were her arms.

Still not quite sure what she was doing, Kel stared at the door to the Chamber. Since she had killed the nothing man she hadn't thought about the chamber at all.

'Come to visit me, Protector of the Small?' Asked the chamber's amused voice in her head.

'It seems like you have your thoughts in a right scramble mortal..'

'Do you normally talk to mortals?' Asked Kel.

'I don't make it a habit, I think I talked a knight about seven hundred years ago, but he wasn't as interesting as you. Anyway, you should be getting on with your life, mortals don't have long to live as it is… but I will say one thing, I named you Protector of the small for a reason, you follow your heart and care about all beings, if you continue to live like that you won't go astray.'

'Wait a second, you didn't give me that name, Irnai did.'

'Who do you think appeared to her in her dream?' And the chamber's presence faded from Kel's mind.

Kel stepped into the sunlight and walked slowly back to the castle, everyone seemed to be telling her to follow her heart, but at the moment her heart seemed pretty confused…

* * *

(-a/n- Ok, this chapter is a bit random, but it provides a base for the last few chapters… Happy Advent)  
Confusedknight xxx 


	19. A Picnic!

(-**a/n-** Thanks for all the reviews, Happy Christmas to you all! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then have a wonderful new year!) Only seven more chapters to go, and lots to put in them! I've decided that in the epilogue will be a list of everyone who reviewed as official members of the rebellion of shorts! 

LadyKnightOfHollyrose asked for badges so my friend Jess, (Queenoftheostlers) is currently designing them, if you would like one, say so in your review and we will email them to you and you can print them off! Lol! Unfortunately we only came 4th in the quiz, but oh well… so she is sleeping round and the next two chapters are written by both of us.

Anyway there was a bit of a mix up with this chapter because CitrusFruit was gonna write it but she didn't get time to finish it, so she sent it to me, but I can't currently find it, its disappeared into the depths of my computer…hmm…(scratches head) where could it be..? So I had to start afresh…)

**imakeladrygirl:** don't worry there is plenty of fluff to come…23rd chapter in particular….lol! Thanks!

**Lady Leah Of Chaos**: Thanks! I love randomness!

**ionalama**: Ok, I'll try! Thanks for the nice review.

**Sarra21**: Whoa! Longest review prize to you! Lol! You're review made me laugh! Thanks :D

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks, don't worry I don't mind spelling mistakes, lol! Everyone makes them…

**Penny **: Well…I would get typing if you got off my computer! ( Penny is my lil sis, evil child!)

**wildace keladry2005**: Thanks! ( times 9 million.)

**anonymous girl:** Thanks, shorts rule. Hmm.. I'm not sure Kel would be to pleased if you nicked her man…lol!

**Cry of the Wolf Child**: Thanks, I'll try and check out your fic once I've finished this chapter :D

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** don't worry, badges are on their way, read as above! Lol!

* * *

It was four days till midsummer, and the new day promised to be a scorcher. Weather mages predicted it to be the hottest day in the Capital for fifteen years. By ten o'clock Kel had not a thought in the world but to seek a relief from the heat that was suffocating her. Even with her shorts it was too hot to venture far outside.

Kel stayed in her rooms, catching up on paperwork and wished there was a way in which she could go outside and remain cool.

To her great surprise her wish was answered by none other than Alanna, who appeared in her door frame.

'Do you want to come for a picnic?' She asked happily. 'It's a gorgeous day, perfect for a picnic.'

'Are you crazy? It's boiling out there, we'd be frazzled.'

'Nonsense,' cried Alanna. 'Have you no faith in our wonderful inventions?'

And Alanna dragged a protesting Kel away, stopping only to pick up her picnic basket in the doorway and then proceeded to the palace grounds, and the insufferable heat.

Within five minutes of being in the heat Kel felt sweat trickling down her back and her clothes stuck to her hot skin. Alanna, though used to the heat of the desert, faired little better.

Kel kept quiet, slightly worried by the older knight's sudden desire to have a picnic.

Settling down under the shade of a large tree, Alanna tried to cool down by fanning herself madly, but only succeeded in making herself hotter.

'This is pleasant.' Said Alanna with a false grin.

'Mm.' Said Kel in a non committal way.

Alanna opened up her picnic basket and drew out some large bread rolls stuffed with thick slices of ham and mature cheddar cheese **(-a/n- MY FAVOURITE!)** Kel goggled at them, having never seen such large sandwiches before.

Alanna handed Kel one of the massive sandwiches. Kel stared at it, unsure of how she should approach the task of eating the giant sandwich. She certainly couldn't fit it in her mouth, maybe if she just tried to nibble the corner… but it was no good, the sandwich was too big.

Somehow Alanna had managed to bite pieces off of her sandwich, maybe if Kel just tore it apart… but the bread was too hard and even attempting to break it hurt Kel's fingers.

'Do you like the sandwich?' Said Alanna, her mouth full. (Of sandwich.) 'I had a streak of creativity, they're homemade sandwiches.' She added proudly.

While Alanna looked the other way, Kel decided there was nothing else for it, she pulled her dagger out of her belt and proceeded to hack the sandwich in half. This achieved nothing except a blunted blade and only a small dent on the bread's crust.

Now thoroughly peeved off, (and hungry!) Kel turned away from Alanna, placed the colossal sandwich on a tree stump and unsheathed her sword. Swinging it up like an executioners blade, she brought it swinging down onto the poor, unsuspecting sandwich.

Finally the sandwich was beaten, it lay in two halves on the stump. Kel sheathed her sword sighing, she would have to clean it later to remove the grease and crumbs from it's blade.

Now the sandwich was more manageable and she was able to tear chunks away with her teeth. Half an hour later, with many sore teeth from chewing Kel had finally finished off the sandwich.

'Oh good, there's more in the bag if you…'

'No, I'm quite full,' interrupted Kel, 'Thank you.' She added on as an after thought.

Through the trees they heard splashing noises.

'What on Earth is that?' Said Kel, alarmed.

'Its only men in the duck pond.'

'The duck pond?'

Kel, having been the first Lady page, had never been to the duck pond as it was a place for men to bath. Alanna on the other hand had many unpleasant memories of the place.

Just then a squealing noise came from the direction of the duck pond.

'What in Mithros' name is that?'

The two lady knights jumped to their feet, alarmed by the high-pitched noise.

'It sounds like someone is being tortured.'

Kel followed Alanna through the trees.

When they came out into the open, Kel saw a large, green pond with about four men in it. She immediately felt envious of the fact that they were cool in the water and she was still baking hot.

Luckily the men were not completely naked, but merely wore loin cloths. The biggest was undoubtedly Raoul, he was the first to spot them.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'We heard someone squealing.' Replied Alanna looking all around for the torturer and his victim.

'Oh that was just Neal.'

Kel turned to two men, one of which was definitely Neal. Neal was trying to climb onto the shoulders of the other man, to escape the freezing water.

'Its cold!' He squealed.

The man onto whose shoulders he had been climbing, suddenly dived backwards, both disappeared in the green water with an almighty splash! Neal was the first to surface, spluttering and trying to find away out the pond. He splashed over to the nearest bank and tried to climb up it, the water which was now dripping off him, made the bank slippery and he merely slid back down. This did not perturb Neal who continued his desperate attempts to escape from the water.

The second man who had now surfaced, shook his floppy hair out of his eyes and roared with laughter at Neal, who was now trying to crawl up the bank on hands and knees.

Kel realised with a lurch that the second man was in fact Dom and he was now standing metres from her wearing, well not much. He seemed to spot her at the same time and he waved merrily at her.

Just then they were distracted by Neal sliding back down into the water. The only other inhabitant of the pond was swimming serenely up and down, with his head above the water in a neat breaststroke.

That was until Neal, who had been making another desperate escape, ran up the bank, slipped and toppled backward, landing on the poor man and submerging him completely.

As the man surfaced both Kel and Neal realised with horror that in had been Lord Wyldon. Neal tried to get away from his ex training master and swam over to Dom and Raoul, trying to hide behind Raoul. Seeing Lord Wyldon's advance he squealed and tried yet again to run up the bank, at the last moment he slipped and making a wild grab for Kel, he latched on to her wrist, the bank now being slippery with pond water sent both Kel and Neal tumbling with an almighty splash into the water.

Kel surfaced pushing wet hair out of her face. It was impossible to feel cross at Neal whose horrified face was now attempting to scramble up yet another bank. The pond was nice and cooling. Being sensible she found a piece of dry bank, and used tufts of grass to haul herself out of the pond.

The only trouble with this was that her already small clothing, now hugged her body, making it look like she was only wearing underwear.

**

* * *

****Dom's P.O.V **

_Gods! She's so…so…so…sexy! That was the only way he could possibly attempt to describe Kel's attire._

* * *

Meanwhile Alanna was looking at Kel critically, her mind was whirring. With a few adjustments, shorts and tank tops made very good... swimming costumes! Her brain reeled, imagine, being able to swim in the duck pond, to be able to cool off when the sun was at its hottest. To be able to challenge Raoul to that long awaited swimming race!

'Raoul…you know when we were pages?'

'Yes.'

'And you challenged me to that swimming race.'

'Yes.' He replied, although he could already see where this was heading.

'Well, I'll hold you to that challenge, we meet at eleven tomorrow for our swimming race!'

And grabbing Kel's wet hand, she practically skipped off happily, on her way to ask Lalasa a special favour.

Dom and Raoul stared after the two remarkable women, Lord Wyldon had resumed his breaststroke and Neal was still scrabbling about on a muddy bank!

* * *

(-a/n- I hope you enjoyed! Please review ! Only 6 days till Christmas! Happy Advent.!)

Confusedknight xxx (and Queenoftheostlers!)


	20. At the Duck pond!

(-**a/n- **Hi! Only five days till Christmas, and only six chapters to go.. I have decided that I will write a sequel, as I have enjoyed writing this so much, so you will have to look out for it sometime in the new year :D Thanks to all brilliant reviewers! Your reviews make me so **HAPPY**! And happy equals: nice, long, funny chapters for you!) 

**Terzatrack**: Wow you write amazing reviews :D so entertaining! Wow, that's such a good idea! How are you going get all the costumes? You can just imagine a trailer for this fic, lol! Shorts, Neal as a hedgehog, colossal sandwiches…  
Anyway I hope you carry out your trailer idea, I wanna see!

Poor you, I hate exams…technically I should be revising for mine…but I agree fanfic is way better :D If you write a Tortall fic I will review, though I might have trouble living up to the length of your reviews! Aahh they are soo nice :D I'm now a happy author. I'll try and put some more Aly in for you as a reward.

He he he! I'm not to sure your mum would have been too happy…a pet cute boy that turns into a crow…well it would be …um…different…lol!

Yeah the whole Neal on a bank thing was part inspiration, part in memory of when we went to Welsh camp and there was like this muddy thing, and my boot got stuck and we were trying to get out of the lake but kept falling back in, and then the raft fell apart….

A badge is on its way, though you might have to scale it down a bit, cos my scanner did weird things when it scanned it… hmm… anyways… I'd better go otherwise chapter 20 will just be a reply to your review ! Lol!

Jo xx

**Dom's Girl**: Thanks!

**anonymous girl**: lol! I love swimming, racing is even better. He he he! Yes, Alanna does like to get carried away…poor Kel. Lol! I think Dom will enjoy it more than her… no one of consequence: hmm… I don't think I saw it on a shirt…hmm…Its just one of those random things I've picked up from somewhere..

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanks!

**nativewildmage**: Thanks! I was laughing while I wrote it, ( I was imagining the sandwich I had a few days ago but like times 10 and rock solid.) I think Alanna should stick to fencing and leave catering to the cooks…lol! (Your badge is on its way!)

**Jules-Gemma**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**SarahE7191**: Thanks! I'll send you a badge. What's Nancy Drew? I've never heard her? Are they good books?

**Sarra21**: Don't worry, HYPER IS GOOD! I get hyper so easily on chocolate, sweets, ice cream or fizzy drink :D I start to giggle and can't stop, then I start bouncing and skipping around…

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Lol! It would, but I don't think chainsaws were invented…lol!

**imakeladrygirl:** he he he! Alanna in a swimsuit! (and I think Kel might get dragged into this too…Poor Kel!)

**wildace keladry2005:** thanks times 10 million. Badge is coming…listen….zoom… there it goes speeding across the net…whoosh! lol

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: Yeah, I think Kel was probably so shocked about being in the water and also the fact that, well we can't blame Neal, its not his fault he is lacking in certain qualities…brains! Lol! Don't we all love Nealykins?

**balinnka:** I'm going on the theory that he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and also I think Lord Wyldon is actually nice underneath….0)

**queenoftheostlers:** died? Why would I die? (looks around confusedly) Its Christmas in five days! Anyway if I died where would you be? No end to the story, no one to sit next to in English…No one to swim backstroke in the swimming team…lol! (I think I'm missing the point here…)

* * *

'Where are we going?' Asked the dripping Kel.

'Corus, to Lalasa's dress shop.'

'I can't go into Corus like this…'

'You will dry…'

'Alanna this is indecent!'

'Tough!'

And the strong-willed Lioness continued to drag the reluctant Lady Knight behind her. Although Kel received some very odd looks, to her relief no one arrested her for indecency and they arrived at Lalasa's shop.

Alanna rushed inside, flinging open the door and making the bell ring noisily.

Lalasa looked up from the counter, where she had been writing up her accounts.

'Another inspiration Alanna?' She asked smiling.

'This one is the best, most fantastic… Ok look at Kel.'

Lalasa stared at Kel.

'What do you notice about her?'

'Um…she's wet?' Suggested Lalasa confused.

'Yes, but look at how her clothes are clinging to her body, if the tank top was a little longer, you could join it to the shorts and create **A SWIMMING COSTUME**!'

Lalasa circled Kel, thinking hard. 'The material would have to be stretchy, so it could recoil and be worn tight. It can't be at all see through…hmmm.'

Rushing over to the cupboard, she pulled out the top half of a dress she had been working on.

'I've been trying to develop a tight material that can be used as undergarments, that won't be as bulky, that way the dresses can be more defined. So far we have come up with a material that might just work.'

And showing Alanna the inside of the dress, Alanna nodded happily, it would be perfect. As Lalasa already knew the ladies measurements, she agreed to have the swimming costumes dropped to their door's.

Just as they were leaving Alanna said. 'You go on ahead Kel, I'll catch you up.' Eager to be rid of Alanna and her crazy ideas, Kel hurried off. Leaving Alanna and Lalasa to a hurried conversation. What Alanna had asked the dressmaker to do, would only become apparent the next morning.

* * *

When Kel woke, a package just inside the door of her room signalled another revolutionary day. Sighing she walked over and carried the package to her bed, on top of it was a note from Alanna.

The note read:

_Kel,  
Please put on your swimming costume and then put shorts and a shirt on over the top. We meet at ten thirty at the Duck pond.  
See you then,  
Alanna._

Sighing, Kel opened the package and swore violently. The swimming costume was tiny, pulling of her nightclothes, she stumbled into her washroom and pulled on the swimming costume. Although it looked small, the material stretched and it fitted perfectly, not that it wouldn't if Lalasa had anything to do with it.

The swimming costume was royal blue, it consisted really of shorts joined to a vest top. The back was quite open with the straps crossing over. The shape was not what worried her, but the tightness of it.

**

* * *

****(-a/n**- I have based the swimming costume on my racing costume, Queenoftheostlers and me call it the Squished fish costume because I bought it several years ago and its tiny. But I love it so much and therefore squish myself into it, hence the name squished fish. But it is a great swimming costume, one of the posh ones with little shorts, and it cost me quite a lot so I may as well get some use out of it… Anyway it isn't really indecent, but I can imagine Kel finding it quite horrifying!)

* * *

The stretchy material acted like a second skin, and left no room for the modesty of loose clothing. It showed off her shape all too well and Kel buried her face in her hands.

Why me? She thought. Why me?  
Just take it off, and don't turn up to the swimming race, Alanna will kill you later, but at least you won't have to die of shame.

Suddenly the Chamber's voice drawled in her head, 'Surely the Protector of the Small isn't scared of wearing a swimming costume?'

This turned Kel's dread to annoyance, 'Its alright for you, I've bet you've never had to wear a swimming costume.'

'You'd be surprised…' Said the voice full of mirth.

I wish there was a Protector of the Protector of the Small, that could protect me from Alanna…But there isn't, I'm in a right mess here and I have to learn when to say '**no**' to Alanna's hair brained schemes.

Dejectedly Kel put on a loose shirt to hide the swimming costume and shorts. Glancing at the time, Kel realised with a start that she had overslept and was due at the duck pond in ten minutes, and again no breakfast for poor Kel, she thought as she hurried out of the castle.

She arrived at the duck pond panting and hot, having run so as not to be late. Alanna also wore a large shirt, undoubtedly to cover her swimming costume.

Raoul was already in the water, as were Dom and Neal who had come along to watch. Alanna pulled off her shirt, not to reveal a swimming costume, but just an ordinary pair of shorts and a tank top. Alanna jumped into the pond.

'You know I've always wanted to do this…eww… the bottoms all squelchy!'

'Alanna,' said Kel in her dangerously low voice. 'Where's your swimming costume?'

'I don't have one, it's not decent for a middle-aged woman like me to wear one.'

'It's not decent for any woman to wear…' spluttered Kel. 'Right that's it, I'm going to go back to the castle and get changed.

'Don't be a spoilsport, you're here now.' Called Alanna.

'Alright, I'll come in, but I'm not taking off this shirt.'

'Don't be silly.' And Alanna used her gift to make the shirt and shorts disappear.

Kel clutched at wear her precious shorts had been.

'Alanna!' She roared. This did it, Alanna had finally gone to far, and Kel charged into the pond, embarrassment forgotten in an attempt to hurt Alanna while she was unarmed.

Dom stared transfixed, Kel had such a beautiful figure, she was thin, but not so thin that she looked anorexic like some of the court ladies. Her height only added to her elegance, she was curvy and muscley and the swimming costume looked great on her.

Kel splashed into the water after Alanna, who had begun to swim away frantically. Without warning the bottom of the pond dropped away and Kel screamed as she lost her footing, Kel panicked and began to thrash around, choking on the water that surrounded her.

Suddenly strong arms held her and brought her back up to the life giving air, shaking all over, she held on tight and sobbed into her saviour's shoulder. He carried her trembling form to the dry bank and laid her on it. Kel stared up into Dom's worried blue eyes.

'Are you ok?' He said, checking her pulse.

'Yeah,' she said weakly, still too shocked to feel anything. 'I didn't realise it went out of my depth. I haven't swum properly for years and years, and I panicked.'

'We should get her dry,' said Neal.

'She can use my shirt to dry off, it's the biggest.' Said Raoul. He had been scared for the woman who was like a daughter to him and he had seen fear in Neal's eyes too. But the horror in Dom's eyes, he wouldn't easily forget. He really and truly loves her, thought Raoul and I wish Kel could see the depth of his love.

Dom carried the still shocked Kel, who was draped in Raoul's shirt, up to the castle. Surprisingly, tall as she was, Kel weighed barely anything and he had no problem carrying her. Neal rambled on about some philosophy and checked Kel's pulse every now and again. Kel could feel Dom's breathing against her chest and she felt oddly comforted by it. Although they had been courting for several weeks, their relationship had gone no further than kissing.

When the group reached Kel's room they laid her on her bed. She tried to sit up, but felt to shaky.

'You should rest, you've had a healing and you know they tire you out.' Instructed Neal.

'What was wrong?' Asked Kel confused.

'Your lungs had been full of water, its not good for them to say the least.' Neal informed her.

Just then Lalasa arrived and took charge of the situation. She shooed Neal and Dom out while she dried Kel off and changed her into a clean shirt and breeches, Lalasa tucked her in and hurried away, as she had a client coming to pick up some dresses.

Dom came in and walked over to the bed.

'How are you feeling now?'

'Weak and useless.'

He laughed, 'You gave us a right old scare.'

'Thanks, for saving me.'

'It was nothing.' Mumbled Dom. 'You should get some rest.'

But he needn't of said it, since Kel was already fast asleep. He looked at her sleeping form for a few seconds, she looks so cute when she sleeps, he thought and left the room slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile Raoul and Alanna had stayed in the pond for their race. Years more practise meant that Raoul won easily and together, the two friends, tall and short, walked back to the palace discussing the relationship between the younger Lady Knight and the Sergeant who had rescued her.

* * *

**(-a/n-** He he he! I bet you weren't expecting that! Lol! Dom saved Kel, he is the Protector of the Protector ! Lol! Aah they are so perfect for each other ) I love Kel and Dom! Happy Advent! Please review !)

Confusedknight xxx


	21. Another dress!

**(-a/n-** Ok, today I'm trying desperately to get back on track as I've fallen a day behind. Omg! Its like 3 days till Christmas! I'm so excited, but I'm meant to be doing some work… but fan fiction is way more interesting… Anyway there is only five chapters left, and an epilogue which will be posted on the 26th or the 27th I am now aiming for 50 more reviews to make it 300! So if you haven't reviewed yet, now is the time to do so ..hint…hint… and to all the awesome people who've reviewed before … Happy Advent!) 

Confusedknight xxx

**Aly the Spy:** He he he! Your badge is on its way!

**imakeladrygirl:** Thanks!

**Jules-Gemma:** Thanks! Yeah Alanna is enjoying it way too much…poor…poor Kel.

**Dom's Girl:** Thanks!

**wildace keladry2005:** Thanks times 11 million!

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Oops! I hope they weren't mad at you! Though I'm glad you're laughing!

**Sarra21**: Thanks!

**Aly the Spy**: Thanks!

**Lady Leah Of Chaos**: lol! Evil Alanna!

**nativewildmage**: Thanks! I luv Dom's new title too! Protector of the Protector!

**anxioustritip**: Thanks! A new reviewer!

* * *

When Kel woke that evening, she felt a lot better and got up and changed into a pair of navy shorts and a light blue shirt. Feeling hungry she walked down to the mess hall, even though it was early, the mess hall was quite full. After picking up a plate of beef and mash potato she sat down next to Aly.

'How's your day been?'

'Boring,' admitted Aly. 'All the peace talks have finished, my dear husband has had to fly off somewhere, Dove was out riding all day, nothing to do what's so ever.'

'No fun fun!' Squeaked Trick mournfully.

Kel jumped, 'What in Mithros' name was that.'

Shyly Trick peeled himself away from Aly's neck.

'Copper Isles is always fun fun!' He squeaked. 'Hello friend of Aly!'

'Um…hi.' Said Kel. 'Not being rude but what are you.'

'Darking, name of Trick, Trick like fun fun!'

'Oh.' Said Kel, even though she had no idea what a 'darking' was.

Unfortunately Aly did not explain further, but merely comforted Trick by explaining that they would be back in the Copper Isles soon.

'When do you leave?' Asked Kel, slightly sad that she hadn't had more time to get to know this lively young woman.

'Three days after mid-summer.'

Just then Dom hurried in, on spotting Kel, he ran over to her.

'Kel, sorry this is rushed because I'm meant to be meeting Raoul, but would you be my partner for the mid-summer ball?'

This sudden question caught Kel off guard. 'What?'

'The mid-summer ball?'

'Oh yes then, I'd be delighted to.'

'Great, I look forward to it.' And planting a kiss on her cheek he tore away.

'What a guy!' Whistled Aly. 'Down to earth, straight to the point yet dashingly romantic. You're on to a winner there Kel!'

Kel kicked Aly under the table. 'So what is this ball? I've never heard of a mid-summer's ball?'

Aly rolled her eyebrows, 'Even I, know what that ball is. It is the ball where all young couples get together and dance under the sun of the longest day in the year.'

Kel groaned, 'Does this mean I need another dress?'

'Yep.' Said Aly happily.

'Can't I just wear the one I wore to the Royal Anniversary ball?'

'No! You are getting a new dress and that's final.' Said Aly, a plan that was suspiciously like her mothers forming in her mind.

'Come on we'll go and get you a dress now.'

'What? But I haven't finished my potato…'

'Tough! You're such a slow eater!' And yet again Kel was dragged away from her food by an enthusiastic woman of Pirate's swoop. I'm going to die of mal-nutrition at this rate, though Kel.

And so once more Kel found herself in Lalasa's dress shop.

Lalasa eyed Kel critically, a picture forming in her mind of the stunning dress she was going to create.

'Kel, I'm going to take your measurements again, that way it will fit perfectly.'

And she bustled Kel behind a screen to take her measurements.

'I will bring the dress round on Mid-summer's morning (in two days time.)' Promised Lalasa.

And Kel left grumbling about having to get another new dress.

* * *

Mid-summer's morn dawned bright and early and the dazzling light of the sun, shone through a gap in the curtains and woke Kel up.

By the time Lalasa arrived, she had dressed, gone through three pattern dances with her glaive and had written a letter to her mother, who was currently residing in Mindelan.

Lalasa came in carrying a box and a bag.

'First of all, I won't be able to see you tonight, so I'll give you your midwinter present now.'

And Lalasa handed her the bag. Inside it were tubs of all different sizes, each with their own pocket, it also contained several different brushes and hair ties. Confused, Kel looked questioningly at Lalasa.

'Is a beauty kit, these here are all natural face paints, made up of different dyes and plant juices, there is tanning juice and eye paint etc. Then over here is some hair powder, if you mix this with water and rub in on your hair it will fix your hair in a position, there are instructions on how to use them..' Lalasa trailed off and looked anxiously at Kel.

Kel broke into a broad grin, 'It's perfect Lalasa! Thank you so much.' And Kel handed Lalasa her present, after ripping of the brown paper packaging, she gasped.

It was a glaive. 'My Lady, I can't use this!' Said Lalasa.

'Yes you can, and I'm going to teach you. All the Yamani women know how to use them.'

'Its beautiful, thank you Kel.'

Now Lalasa opened the box and drew out the dress Kel was to wear to the ball.

'**Great Gods above, I can't wear that**!' Shrieked Kel.

* * *

**(-a/n-** I know this chapter was short, and a cliffy… but yeah please review :D)

Confusedknight xxx


	22. Midsummer's Ball

**(-a/n-** Ok, so I posted these two chapters close together. I have now officially caught up. He he he! Three days till Christmas, and tomorrow I'm going to see Narnia at the cinema. CitrusFruit is coming back tomorrow :D, but she will probably be jet-lagged, so it looks like you'll have to put up with me finishing the fic. Please review, Happy Advent !) 

Confusedknight xxx

**I-Like-Llamas:** he he he! Imagine if you got a Dom-in-a-box for Christmas, and when you tore of the wrapping paper he jumped out…lol! Or imagine Santa's sled piled high with toys and then righton top is Dom! Lol! Actually I don't think Dom would fit in your stocking...well unless you had a** huge** one!

**Rauros Falls**: Yay! New reviewer! Thanks!

**imakeladrygirl:** Again, poor, poor Kel, I hate dresses…lol!

**Mystery reviewer:** Ok there was a mystery reviewer who forgot to put their name on the review, so thank you who ever you are! Lol!

**Pink Squishy Llama:** I tried to send you a badge, but it said email invalid or something?

* * *

Kel's eyes were wide and her face was drained of colour. 

Lalasa was not the meek, timid girl she had been when she first worked for Kel, now she was a self-assured business woman and she took charge of the situation.

'Kel, it's just a dress which you will wear to the ball. In fact I will be back up here and six o'clock this evening to help you get ready.'

'And if I refuse?'

'I'll get Alanna involved,' threatened Lalasa as she left.

Kel flopped down onto her bed wondering what she had done to deserve such a punishment.

* * *

Kel spent that day down on the practise courts, taking her anger in the form of fighting. After lunch she tacked up Peachblossom and charged at the quintain and then at a hoop of willow. 

As promised Lalasa turned up promptly at six o'clock armed with a large bag. Groaning Kel admitted her inside.

'Do I have t'

But she was interrupted by Lalasa's very firm 'Yes!'

Kel had already had a bath so Lalasa helped rub in some moisturiser. Kel didn't need the fake tan, as she had acquired a nice tan of her own, through wearing shorts and tank tops.

An hour and a half later Kel stood staring at her reflection in the mirror and Kel couldn't help but think she looked nice, but the dress… It was a strapless, skin tight dress, that was made of a shimmering material. When you first looked at it, it seemed to be a white with a tint of blue, but as Kel moved, the light danced on it making it seem a much stronger shade of blue. There were tiny, tiny, see-through beads sewn into tiny flower shapes, which caught the light and added decoration to the dress. Kel thought it was stunning, it was just the length that she didn't like. The dress only came down to halfway between her hip and her knees, very short, in fact revolutionarily short for a lady of Tortall. To be on the safe side Kel had put on tiny hot pants underneath.

Her shiny, chestnut hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Her lips were glossy and her eyes were lined with tiny amounts of kohl, giving Kel a mysterious look, that accentuated nicely with her hazel eyes. Tiny sapphire ear studs were just visible under her shiny hair. On her wrist was a sliver bracelet and on her feet were delicate shoes with thin straps around her ankle.

A knock on the door brought her back to her senses, it was Dom, come to escort her to the mid-summers ball.

'Good-luck.' Whispered Lalasa, and Kel left.

**Dom's P.O.V.**

_Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kel and she looked stunning. Her smooth, defined shape, her hair looked amazing now she had grown it and her eyes…_

_'Do you intend to stand here all night?' Asked Kel, embarrassed at the fact that Dom was openly staring at her._

_'Uh…right…the ball…lets go…Kel you look amazing.'_

_'Thanks, so do you, I'll be the most envied girl at court with you for a partner.'_

_'Nonsense, you'll be envied because of how gorgeous you look, not because of your dance partner.'_

They continued walking, an embarrassed silence hanging over the air.

When they reached the outside of the great hall, which had undoubtedly been turned into an amazing ball room, they were shepherded into a smaller chamber.

'What's going on?' Asked Kel.

'Um, it's a custom at the mid-summer ball, all unmarried couples are introduced.'

Kel's mouth suddenly felt very dry, introduced. Everyone would be watching… The herald called, 'Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small and Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle of the King's own.'

Dom gave her hand a squeeze and together they entered the ball room. Everyone was silent, immobile. Raoul thought, you have to hand it to them, they make a spectacular couple, Dom with his easy going ways and Kel with all her shyness that gave her a mysterious air.

Cleon stood transfixed, was that really Kel? She looked so beautiful tonight, his wife sniffed next to him, bringing him back to reality. He was married, she was with another man, its over, he thought and he decided it would be easier for both of them if they didn't meet tonight.

Meanwhile Dom and Kel walked up to the Royal couple, Dom bowed low and Kel, unsure of whether to bow or curtsey, sort of bobbed her head while bending her knees. Thayet smiled and mouthed, 'Wonderful dress!'

As the next couple were introduced, Kel and Dom went to stand with Yuki and Neal.

Eventually everyone had been introduced and the ball began, the orchestra playing beautiful waltzes and serenades.

'Would you like to dance?' Asked Dom.

'Isn't that why we're here?' Said Kel her eyes sparkling. And together the two of them made their way onto the dance floor and began to dance, Dom was a very good dancer and whirled Kel about effortlessly. When the music slowed, Dom pulled Kel in close and they danced slowly, Kel rested her head on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Buri and Raoul watched from the side, they couldn't slow dance very well, due to the height difference between them (Buri ended up resting her head on the top of his stomach…)

'You know, I really think they're perfect for each other.' Commented Buri.

'Yes, they are. But the real question is, do they realise it?' Raoul replied, winking at Dom who had just caught his eye.

'Well they'd better do with all the amount of trouble we've gone through.' Grumbled Buri.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the whole rebellion, apart from it being nice to wear shorts, was to get Dom to notice Kel.'

'So when Alanna made Kel wear that swimming costume…'

'It was all to get Dom to realise how much he loved her.'

'And the fact that Kel nearly drowned, please don't tell me that was planned.'

'Nope, I think Alanna sees that as an added bonus.'

Raoul chuckled, and as the music changed back into a fast waltz he spun Buri onto the dance floor, lifting her completely off the floor.

* * *

Kel and Dom whirled around, aware only of the music and their two bodies dancing. The music seemed to get quicker and Kel found herself becoming increasingly more dizzy as the dance whirled her around. 

The couple managed to get off the dance floor without causing any disruption, except from knocking the hat of a large, plump looking lady.

'Quick come round here, she's looking our way.' Hissed Kel and she pulled Dom round behind a column.

'Do you need some fresh air?' Asked Dom.

'Yes.' And giggling about how Lady Podny would have the castle up in arms because her hat got trampled, the lovesick couple made their way onto a veranda where they could stare up into the starry sky.

Just then the band began to play a different song, this time with a vocalist.

**(-a/n- Slightly altered lyrics to I don't want a lot for Christmas!)**

_I don't want a lot for Summer_

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Given on mid-summers eve _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true.  
_

_All I want for Summer Is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Summer_

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Given on mid-summers eve_

_I don't need the gifts or presents _

_From my friends and family _

_For these gifts won't make me happy _

_When I wake on Mid-summer's day_

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for summer is you_

_You baby..._

_I won't ask for much this Summer _

_I don't even want a tie _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the summer sky_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do? _

_Baby all I want for Summer is you You..._

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those church bells ringing _

_Mithros won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Summer _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want her for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for summer is You..._

_All I want for Summer is you baby..._

_All I want in my life is you ..._

As the song began Dom said softly.

'Lady Knight, would you care for a dance?'

'I'm all yours.' Said Kel grinning wickedly.

And together they slowed danced underneath the Summer's sky. As the song ended, they didn't break apart, but stood embracing each other.

Kel murmured into his neck, 'I love you.'

Dom let go and stepped back from Kel, who looked startled. He had been going over what he wanted to say all evening in his mind, but as he faced Kel, he got down on one knee and said simply, 'Kel, would you do my the highest honour and consent to be my bride?

Kel stood dumbfounded. 'Wha…'

'Will you marry me.'

Kel suddenly smiled broadly, 'No question has ever been easier to answer... Yes!'

And Dom got up and placed a ring on her finger, he then drew into a long kiss. And as if right on cue, the orchestra began to play 'All I want for Summer Is you,' again, but this time without accompaniment.

* * *

**(-a/n-** Ha! I loved writing that end! I hope you enjoyed it, were you expecting a proposal? I hope you like the song fic, **Queenoftheostlers **and I had great fun changing the lyrics to fit the situation! Please review!) 

Confusedknight xx


	23. A love so true

(-**a/n- READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT**! lol ! Ok, I'm just gonna explain where this story is headed… There will be three more chapters (including this one) and an epilogue. Then sometime in the new year there will be a sequel! 

As always thanks to my incredible reviewers! You have no idea how much I love to read your reviews :D I need 25 more reviews to reach 300! (To all my reviewers ignore the next paragraph as it doesn't apply to all you amazing people.)

If you haven't yet reviewed please review, it takes about a minute yet inspires me to write longer chapters, and on my story stats it says that 72 people read my last chapter yet only 15 of you reviewed! Also many people who have put this story on their alerts list, have never reviewed, not even once, so they think it is good enough to be alerted every time I update, but they can't be bothered to right one single review…that disgusts me… and I'm sure it happens to every story. I see reviewing as a way to thank and encourage the author, it shows them that you appreciate the time and effort they have put into the story…I spend about an hour and a half on average writing these chapters, spell-checking, uploading…times that by 22 you do the maths… So please one little review from all non-reviewing people…

Sorry about that little moan, but I had to get it out of my system before I could write this chapter. People who have reviewed, you're all brilliant! And in the epilogue you will all be recognised as official members of the rebellion of shorts!

**Happy Advent to all!  
**

**anxioustritip:** Thanks!

**Seirien**: Thanks for reviewing :D Yeah, I guess as this is comedy we decided to portray her as more mischievous and light-hearted.

**Nativewildmage** : Lol! Thanks, I like the song too.

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanks, your review was so nice!

**Dom's Girl** : Don't worry there is more, as I've explained above. Lol,

**Lady Leah Of Chaos:** Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

**Sarra21**: Thanks! (Sorry I'm not that inventive today, I'm saving it for the chapter! Lol)

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: Thanks! Never fear I won't stop, I explained what's going to happen above :D

**Total Fan of Yours**: Thanks!

**limegirl62**: That's fine, understandably you can't review if you haven't read it! Don't worry! Lol! Thanks for reviewing :D

**SilverCrystal Tears**: Thanks! You write such nice reviews. Read the top of the page to see where this fic is going.

**Cry of the Wolf Child:** Cool! I'll review! Unfortunately as its nearly Christmas, this fic will be finishing soon… but there will be a sequel! (Read above!)

**Aly the Spy:** he he he! Thanks! Also thanks for putting this fic in your c2, You're so nice!

**imakeladrygirl:** Thanks! (returning happy dance!)

**anonymous girl:** Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! (hola dance) now you've got me dancing too! Lol!

* * *

Kel couldn't remember ever being this happy, at this particular moment in time she had no worries or cares, all she could concentrate on was her overwhelming love for the man she was kissing.

That was until a familiar voice drawled behind them, 'Having fun?'

Dom and Kel broke apart and turned to face the voice. It was only Neal.

'I think I have the right to kiss my fiancée?' Replied Dom.

Neal's jaw dropped, 'Did you say fiancée?'

Kel showed him her hand, smiling, where a silver ring, with a tiny, sparkling diamond set in the top, glinted on her finger.

Dom, not caring that his cousin was goggling at them, pulled Kel into another kiss.

'Um…I'll just be going then.' Said Neal sidling away. Once he'd left, the couple broke apart.

'You realise that he's probably gone to tell everyone and anyone.' Dom surveyed Kel critically, 'Are you ok with that?'

'They'll find out soon enough anyway.'

And, that settled, they resumed their kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile Neal rushed inside. To the side of the dance floor, stood a group consisting of Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Yuki, Owen, Daine, Numair and surprisingly Lord Wyldon, who was talking to his ex-squire.

Running over to them, he exclaimed, 'DomproposedmithrosaboveicantbelieveitKel…Dom!'

'Neal would you care to explain what you just said?'

'I said, Dom proposed to Kel!'

'He what?' The whole group was silent.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Cried Alanna, and began a little victory dance.

'Where are they?' Asked Raoul.

Owen pointed happily to where Dom and Kel, hand in hand were walking toward them, around the edge of the dance floor.

They halted as they reached the group, no one said anything, Alanna gave a meaningful look towards Kel's hands. Kel held up her hand showing everyone her engagement ring and suddenly everyone burst into life all congratulating her and Dom.

Towards the end of the evening, the musician in charge of the orchestra got up and said,

'This next song has been requested for a very special couple, who have indeed become engaged during the course of this evening. So we will now play 'All you need is love' for Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle and his fiancée Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.'

The band began to play and Kel and Dom danced till they could dance no more. At two o'clock in the morning, they retired.

* * *

The next morning Dom woke up, feeling deliciously warm and snug, not wanting to move or get up. He opened his eyes blearily and found himself staring into Kel's hazel eyes.

'Morning love.' He said sleepily and kissed her on the nose.

'We should get up.' Suggested Kel pointedly.

'Why?'

'We need to plan the wedding.'

'Isn't it a bit soon?'

'Nope, I've been thinking..'

'Uh oh.'

Kel kicked him. 'We don't know how long Tortall we be at peace for, so we should be married by midwinter. Not giving us long to prepare, venues, caterer's, guests..'

'Can't we plan in bed?'

'Ok, so where do you want to get married?'

'Corus.'

'And honeymoon?'

'I think you should come and visit Masbolle, since one day we will be Lord and Lady Masbolle.'

'I thought you were a younger son?'

'I am, but my older brother died, didn't you know?' Said Dom sadly.

'No. Anyway, who do you want to invite, how many people, is it a private wedding, who shall we ask to be best man, maid of honour…?'

Dom groaned, 'We're gonna need a lot of help.'

'Yes, which is precisely why we need so long to prepare. But before we do anything I have a score to settle with Alanna!'

* * *

(-a/n- Sorry that chapter was a bit on the short side, but its late (yawns sleepily.) Anyway tomorrow there is a surprise for you, CitrusFruit is back from America and will be writing chapter 24! Happy Advent!)

Confusedknight xxx


	24. Plans, Plans and More Plans!

Merry Christmas everbody! 

I know this was meant to be posted on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't post this fanfiction, because you see, my family opeen present actually on Christmas Eve, and up till dinner my brother and his friend has been using the computer, that I could only write using my laptop, and moreover, I spent quite a while playing monopoly and beating them at foozball. (Can you imagine? me, beating people a lot older than me?)

Anyway, we had dinner and then stayed up till 11:30 and I couldnt go and trn on the computer as my om would probably have a fit. So, I ddn't have access to a computer with internet as I could only use my laptop, and so I must apologize very much for not being able to post this fic and having to post this on christmas morning, but I did try to have a lot of fluf in it, those Dove and Liam shippers especially will love this chapter!

Sorry again, please don't kill me, you shouldn't kill people on Christmas Day! -whimpers-

CitrusFruit

ps. Im working in Wordpad so I can't get accents, at least I dont think I can.

ps.2 I had a great time in America and arrived home 2 days ago.

ps.3 I can't answer reviews because I have no internet to see them.

* * *

"Is it true?" Lalasa inquired, shocked yet incredibly happy for her good friend.

Kel nodded, smiling. She really loved her fiance, and still truly wondered why the hell he chose her over all the scores of ladies he'd been with previously.

Lalasa raised her arms up in despair, and exclaimed. "You could have told me earlier or at least _warned _me in advance!'

Kel whimpered "I didn't know! I didn't know!" She hadn't seen the extent of Lally's anger and judging by how well she was doing with her new glaive, she really didn't want to find out.

But Lalasa wasn't listening, she was too busy planning the wedding out already. "I'm going to need flowers, lots of flowers, and the dresses, oh the dresses! White dresses, with just a hint of blue ribbon and magicked lace, and the bridesmaids! They'll be blue, the royal blue! And then the reception! It'll all be gold themed! The dresses, oh Kel will look _so _gorgeous! The husband wil _not _know what hit him!" she muttered away, leaving Kel flabbergasted, well she supposed the actual wedding decorations and organization would be done by Lally.

Only the dress worried Kel a little bit. The previous dresses she had made, although gorgeous, were not decent enough for Kel's tastes.

Kel shouted, attempting to make Lalasa reveal what dress she had in plan for her but received only, "It's a secret! You'll see!"

The last few things which Lalasa revealed to Kel at the last minute were not up to her liking, but nothing was going to change her determined friend's mind.

* * *

Two silhouttes sat on a bench in the rose garden, contented just with each other's company. The moon shone brightly at them, and the pair were in paradise.

"Dove," Prince Liam asked, their relationship had indeed improved and advanced a lot more than since the Lady Dove had first arrived with the delegation. A lot, in fact. Some might eve consider them _courting. _

She turned her beautiful face to face him._ She's even more beautiful with ther moonlight shining on her. _Liam smiled.

"Yes?" she said, softly.

"I think-" he began shyly, he been to scared to say these few precious that he reserved for that one special person before. "I think that I'm in love with you."

He was answered with a big grin, and laughter. He looked into her eyes which were full of mirth solemnly.

"I'm guessing you aren't very open with your thoughts!" she smiled, he sure took his time telling her! Of all the places they'd been! Riding in the forest, talking walks in teh garden and on the balcony after banquets, Mid-summer even which was the most sought after time to reveal to someone how they felt!

Seeing his eyes puzzled and sad that he had not gotten the expected romantic response. She quickly said softly. "I think I'm in love with you too."

A few moments later, Dove said, "I _know _I'm in love with you, but you did take a long time to say so! You're so shy," she teased. "But I love you all the same."

She finished off displaying her affection for him, giving him the kiss of his lifetime, and although he hadn't gotten many kisses before, he knew in his heart that this was the owner of this kiss was the person he wanted to spen his life with.

He broke off, and said one last thing, just to make sure, "You aren't secretly engaged to some prince in some distant country, are you?

She laughed again and Liam said in finality.

"Good, because I would really love it if you would consider being my wife." He took out a ring from his pocket which he had specially made a long time ago, but never had the guts to give. He revealed a beautiful silver band with one diamond which shimmered in the beams of light, the many, many facets in it changing colour every second.

Dove, shocked and flabbergasted, said nothing.

Liam was heartbroken for a second. "I'm sorry, I- I thought things were going so well... obviously there's someone else... Im not exactly a fantastic looker, and I'm not exactly the most romantic guy..." he continued mumbling to himself rebuking himself at what a failure he was when he was interrupted by Dove.

"Yes. On one condtion, you _never _put yourself down like that again because I love you for who you are, and to me, you _are _perfect in every way, and I love you so much." she spoke softly, and kissing him on the lips, hugged him so tight, that it confirmed that she was genuinely in love with him, not because of his connections which so many had warned him about, and certainly not to gain access to the Tortallan throne.

* * *

Kel and Dom sat in her room (because it was bigger) making and deciding the wedding.

Kel had got the setting from Lalasa, who creatively designed one of the banquet halls of the castle to accomodate quite a few people, chose the setting of the seats and had kept the actual plans to herself. She had only requested one thing of them.

_Dear Kel,_

_Please tell me the exact details of who are going to be the:_

_-bridesmaids,_

_-maid of honour,_

_-best man,_

_and_

_-ring bearer. _(note from author-I'm not sure if that's what it's called)

_Signed,_

_Lalasa_

_p.s. Please send them back to me quickly and alert them to come to me as soon as possible to get them measured. I have recently decided to try out designing men's clothing and have foudn myself quite proficient. I already have yours and Dom's measurements, so you have no need to come down._

"I didn't know you visited Lalasa!" Kel said.

"I went to ask her on... er... advice on how to _woo -_shall I say- you." he blushed.

"Oh."

He continued, "She insisted on talking my measurement, saying 'Just in case I need them.'"

"Ah, okay, well, Lalasa is a very persistent woman, I think we need to answer her question very soon."

They both thought for a while and dcided that Neal, despite his meatheadness would be the perfect best man, the maid of honour would be Yuki, the bridesmaids would be Shinko, Lalasa and Adie (who was engaged, but not yet married), and the ring bearer would a be Dom's young 5 year old cousin whom Kel had not met yet but apparently ad the cutest little face. This discussion took quite a while, discussing who was going to be who, but by the end, they both felt that they looked very much forward to their wedding.

Dom, especially, because he couldn't think who else he could possibly marry above his own beloved. Smiling, really hoping that this was not a dream that he was really marrying the love of his life coming midwinter, he kissed his bride.

* * *

Aargh... very sorry again, due to sleeping at 2:00 am and waking up at 11 pm, and then finding _someone_ at the computer, I couldn't post this early enough even though I had prepare everyone last night, or shall I say morning...

Sorry

Merry Christmas


	25. A Wedding!

(-a/n- Ok! I'm so sorry guys that I didn't post this earlier, but on Christmas day I was too busy stuffing myself with turkey, chocolate and yummy things! Then on boxing day I went to my cousin's house. So I was going to write it this morning…but when I woke up…IT HAD SNOWED! (This is really, really amazing for where I live, where it hardly ever snows.) So I had a massive snowball fight, made a snowman and then after lunch I went sledging :D except my friends dog chased after me and kept trying to jump on my sledge! Then I sped down the massive hill until my sledge hit a rock and I was catapulted off, coming to rest about 8 metres from my sledge! Fun! I love snow so much! Then I went to Wales to see my cousins who live there… and so you see I have been very busy! (To make up for it, I will make this chapter extra long.) 

Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I certainly did. I've decided that since we are doing a sequel, there is no need for an epilogue. So this will be the last chapter! We will start the sequel in January, but we have exams so the time in which to write fan fiction will unfortunately be limited…

Lastly I want to thank all the reviewers of this fic, I have enjoyed writing it so much and your reviews, as I've said countless times, make me so **HAPPY**! So I wish you all the very best new year, and I hope that you will read the sequel later on in January!

Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! )

Confusedknight xxx

p.s. I'm so sorry but as I'm pressed for time, (I'm meant to be going to bed soon.) I can't write review answers, instead I'm going to press on to writing this final chapter. At the bottom will be a list of all reviewers, who will be officially recognised as members of the Rebellion of Shorts.

p.s. Please review, -it will encourage us to begin the sequel sooner- :D Thanks!

* * *

Mid-Autumn, Dove and Liam returned to the Copper Isles to make plans for their own wedding. They had decided that Dove being Queen, meant they should be married in the Copper Isles next summer, giving plenty of time for Tortallan friends to make arrangements to travel to the Copper Isles. The Tortallans who would be attending included their Royal Highnesses, Thayet and Jon, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Dom, Kel, Neal, Gary, Roald, Shinko, Yuki, Owen, Merric, and to everyone's surprise Lord Wyldon, who had been put in charge of Royal security on the trip.

* * *

Dom and Kel were so busy that the days shortened, the temperatures dropped and soon midwinter was nearly upon them before they realised it. Although Lalasa had been a tremendous asset to the wedding preparations, Kel felt that as it was her wedding, she should know what the organisations were for her marriage ceremony. So poor Lalasa not only had to manage her business, plan the wedding, but also explain the plans to a flustered Kel. 

Not wanting to create a fuss, they decided to keep the wedding small, the final guest list was composed of around 50 guests.

Kel had been bitterly disappointed that her parents were not able to attend her wedding due to the fact that they were in the Yamani Isles and couldn't leave because of their duty to the Emperor who needed their diplomatic skills to settle some unrest. So she had asked Raoul, who had always been like a father to her, to do the honour of leading her down the aisle and giving her to Dom.

It was a week before the wedding, and custom decreed that Dom and Kel should not see each other during this time.  
So Kel was staying in her Parent's vacant town house and Dom was confined to the palace.

Lalasa had been working her socks off to get all the outfits ready for what she referred to as 'The Big Day.'

She had made suits for Neal, Dom, Raoul and Ben. (Dom's 5-year-old second cousin, who had blue eyes, blonde hair and a round, angelic face!) The suits consisted of navy blue breeches, with a white shirt and a royal blue tunic.

The women's dresses were far more complicated. Kel's had to be a divine, exquisite, flawless, piece of work that would make all the congregation gasp, when seen. Then there was the dresses for Lalasa, Adie (who was Kel's favourite sister.) and Shinko, -the bridesmaids. And also a dress for Yuki, the maid of honour. Finally there was a dress for Alanna, who had been asked personally by Kel, to perform a very special role. (-a/n- I told you Kel was out for revenge…)

Alanna had been asked to fulfil the role of flower girl, the position of flower girl was usually given to a girl of around Ben's age. (So about 5 or 6 years-old!)

When Kel had asked her (more like told her) she was going to be flower girl, Alanna stood there shocked. Then at first she tried the subtle approach,

'Surely you don't mean me.' She had wheedled.

'I think I do.'

'But Kel, I'm your friend.'

'You are going to be my flower girl and that's final!'

Alanna had grasped around for her sword, but clever Kel had chosen the only time when Alanna was not armed to ask her, when she was soaking in the women's baths!

So Alanna, who had thoroughly earned her punishment, could do nothing but glare evilly at Kel. Not wanting the general public to know of her predicament, she did not rant and rave openly, but instead waited until she was in her rooms. Unfortunately for George, this meant that his wife inflicted hour long rants on how unfair life was, until he managed to slip away to seek refuge in a pub.

Three days before the wedding Kel and her bridesmaids and Alanna ( Flower Girl) met in the house Kel was staying in, for Lalasa to give them their dresses.

First Lalasa revealed the finished bridesmaids dresses, they were royal blue with a tight bodice and long flowing skirts. Gold beading decorated the front of the bodice, in swirling shapes and each bridesmaid had some gold flowers to arrange in their hair. Yuki, being the maid of honour had the same dress but around her head she had a tiny gold circlet to signify her position. Unfortunately for Yuki, she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and therefore had a rather large bump.

Next Alanna's dress was tried on, it was made up of a white satin under dress and a blue dress over the top, which was tight around the top, loose at the bottom and had no sleeves, so the white satin sleeves showed. The whole dress was embroidered with flowers in varying shades of gold, white and blue. To complete the ensemble she had a wreath of flowers for her head.

When Alanna looked at herself in the mirror, she swore in a colourful array of words, which would not have been uttered at court!

Finally, it was turn for Kel's dress to be uncovered. Tradition also stated that Kel shouldn't wear the dress before the day of her wedding. So they had to be content with looking at the dress.

Lalasa swelled with pride as she showed them possibly the most amazing dress she had ever made.

The bodice was tight, but not too much so. It had only very thin straps, like a tank top, onto these straps were joined wide, flowing sleeves with flared cuffs. Below the bodice, a band of gold material joined the bodice and the skirt. The skirt was wide and loose, so that in would trail behind Kel as she walked up the aisle.

Exquisitely beaded slippers would go on Kel's feet and around her head was a circlet of gold. The dress was pure white, with gold embroidery, but when it was moved it shimmered ever so slightly blue.

'To match the bridesmaids dresses.' Explained Lalasa.

'Lally, its wonderful!' Breathed Kel, before she pulled Lalasa into a massive hug.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by, in a whirl of dazzling colour. When Kel looked back on that week, she could remember very little, with the exception of Neal, who had got extremely drunk on Dom's stag night and had run amok around the palace wearing little more than a pair of hot pants and a daffodil. Eventually ending up on the palace roof, and found himself unable to get down. 

Although Kel had not been allowed into the palace, in case she should see Dom, she had heard Neal's shouts and when she looked out of her window, she could make out a figure on the roof, evidently stuck!

* * *

The night before her wedding, she couldn't sleep. Kel had gone to bed early and after two hours when the rest of her bridesmaids who had come to keep her company, went to bed she was still awake, tossing and turning, drenched in cold sweat and shivering uncontrollably. Alanna in the end gave her a drugged drink, and Kel slipped off into sleep. In the morning she awoke, puzzled as to why she didn't remember anything after Alanna came in. 

Alanna turned pink and mumbled 'You were tired.'

* * *

The wedding was due to start at four o'clock in the afternoon. The ceremony itself was to be a short affair with a reception following. After that, the newly wed couple would set off for Masbolle to arrive two days later.

* * *

Kel sat agitated, unable to occupy herself. Alanna had gone up to the castle to check that everything was going according to plan, Lalasa, was tending to a few clients in her shop, before rushing up to check that the drapes and table clothes were arranged right. 

Yuki sat reading, tired as she often was by her ever increasing bump. At that moment Shinko arrived. Tossing Kel a fan, she said in her refined voice, 'Come on Kel, this will take your mind off things.'

Kel was grateful for the distraction and threw all her concentration into the speedy game of fan toss, not wanting to loss a few fingers on her wedding day. The fan, whirled and spun in the air. Soon, both women were panting, the exercise was a strange one, that seemed to tire even the fittest of warriors.

'Lovely, one day you must teach me to do that.' Said Alanna wryly.

Kel caught the fan and spun on the spot, to face her short, red-headed hero.

'Keladry needs the practise so she won't muck up later.' Smiled Shinko.

'What?' Kel and Alanna looked questioningly at the Princess.

'Well, we put our heads together and decided that the wedding needed a little Yamani flare, we explained to Lalasa and she agreed. Of course we can't follow all Yamani customs, but we thought that we should have the _shukusenati_ or lucky fan dance. There will be a few other surprises but you won't have to do anything.

'Doesn't the _shukusenati_ require kimono's?' Asked Kel.

Yuki grinned wickedly. 'We had poor Lalasa modify the dresses. So you will have two Yamani bridesmaids, to Tortallan, and a flower girl!'

Kel wasn't sure whether to laugh, groan or shake her head in despair, one thing was for sure, her wedding would be very interesting indeed.

Ten minutes later Lalasa came in followed by Alanna and declared that everything had been set up right and was going according to plan. After eating a hurried lunch, the ladies piled into a carriage, which would take them up to some private chambers in the palace where they would bathe and get ready. Once all the congregation had arrived, the ladies could walk through the special underground passage way and would arrive in the lobby outside the chapel.

As the carriage bounced along the road, thick, white flakes began to fall covering the frosty ground. As the summer had been so hot, the snow had come late this year and with the exceptions of a few small showers of sleet, no real snow had fallen.

'The journey to fief Masbolleis going to be fun if this keeps up.' Predicted Kel, peering out into the swirling snow.'

When they arrived Kel was ushered into a suite of rooms, lit and warmed by blazing fires. In one a deep set of baths, was sunk into the tiled floor and steam was rising gently off of the largest pool. Fluffy towels hung on pegs near the fire warming. In the other was a dressing rail with all the outfits, mirrors lined the walls which meant that you could see what you looked like from all angles! Huge leather bags contained all the face paint that a woman could possibly imagine and a few mysterious boxes stood in the corner. Adie, Kel's favourite sister stood waiting for them.

Kel stood staring around her, awed by the surreal atmosphere. The five women looked at her exasperated and all at once they began to bustle around. Kel was herded like a sheep into the baths, where she soaked until her fingers resembled long prunes. The other women were sorting out all the outfits and other accessories.

Kel was pulled out the bath and was wrapped in one of the fluffy towels. Adie and Alanna were next in the bath, they would get ready and then help Kel.

Kel was lead into a room, though she couldn't see which one, due to her wet hair in front of her eyes. She was pushed gently onto a cushioned bench near the fire, while Shinko gave her a soothing massage (Yamani tradition) and her whole body was moisturised which an oil that smelled faintly of lemon and cedar wood. Yuki then said a Yamani prayer. Kel's wet towel was replaced by a fluffy dressed gown and she was led to as she thought of it the next 'stage in the operation.'

Kel had realised long ago that the other women would get their own way and she decided that she may as well let them get on with it.

Shinko massaged her feet and painted her toe nails with more of the clear varnish, then doing the same to her hands. Muttering prayers in Yaman, which should bless the bride-to-be.

Meanwhile Yuki used the heat of the fire to her advantage, and let in dry Kel's hair. It dried quickly while Yuki combed it. Then it was turn for Yuki and Shinko to bath, and for Lalasa to take over. Alanna and Adie meanwhile dressed themselves.

Lalasa handed Kel her undergarments over the top of the screen, and when Kel was semi-decent, she led Kel to yet another room and shut the door.

'Kel, this will probably be the only time for me to say what I want to say. You took me in, when you had no obligation to do so, you cared for me, defended me and even taught me how to defend myself. You were never mean to me in anyway, your generosity was unsurpassed and…and…I wish you ever happiness the gods can give you and your husband in your coming marriage.' She finished and burst into tears.

'Lally, what's this?'

Lalasa didn't reply, but after a minute she regained her control and bustled off business like to fetch Kel's dress, leaving Kel stumped as to what caused Lalasa's little outburst of emotion.

First on went small hot pants and then a weird looking under skirt that shimmered gold, it was way too long and trailed on the floor. Then for the main dress. Lalasa had to stand on a chair so that she could get in over Kel's head. It fell down to her hips, the skirt flowing out perfectly and the top half hanging down.

After tweaking at the skirt, Kel could now see why she was wearing the gold underskirt. The skirts were white, but when moved, they sparkled as though covered with tiny lights.

'How?' She stammered.

'I made tiny holes in the white fabric, that way when you move it will twinkle slightly as the gold material will show through.'

Kel was awed, the gold material underneath was not a dull gold, but brilliant and sparkling, it must have been mage made **(-a/n-** maybe Sandry was in town! Lol!) thought Kel. The amazing thing was, that when she stood still, you couldn't see the holes, otherwise it would look like she was wearing a spotty dress, but when she moved, the gold shone through, looking like she had tiny, tiny fairy lights attached to the skirt.

Lalasa had been very busy, the dress she had shown Kel before had been abandoned and Lalasa had fashioned this new dress. She pulled the top half of the dress up and guided Kel's arms into the loose, velvet sleeves. The bodice of the dress was low-cut, but not indecently so, but when Lalasa did up the zip at the back ( a clever new invention of Lalasa's) it pulled tight around Kel's top half. This contrasted well with the long, flowing skirts and the loose, full sleeves. The bodice of the dress, was decorated with a Yamani-style flower down one side, which was made out of clear beads, tinted with blue, that caught the light.

Lalasa glanced at a clock and gasped, only two hours and a half till the wedding. Bustling Kel back into the main room, she hurried off, for a bath. Alanna was now dressed in her flowery number, and looking thoroughly hacked off, searched for a box, among the mysterious pile. Having found what she had been looking for, she handed it to Kel.

Confused Kel opened it, inside was a small circle of leather, with a gold charm hanging off it. Alanna smiled, 'It might come in useful,' she said, fastening it around Kel's ankle, 'Since you can't wear the one around your neck.' She said in answer to Kel's questioning look, and removed Kel's anti-pregnancy charm from Kel's neck.

Then Alanna dressed Kel's feet in white and gold, Yamani style slippers, and offered up a prayer to her patron Goddess, asking that Kel and Dom live long, happy lives together.

Next it was Adie's turn. She placed, small sapphire studs in Kel's ear lobes, a golden bangle on her right wrist and then began to arrange Kel's hair. She twisted it and sprayed it. Then, unravelling the twists, Kel's hair became loosely curled. Last to come on was the golden circlet, which sat on her forehead. Kel's hair hung down, framing her pretty face and falling loosely over her shoulders.

'Goddess bless Kel, you look amazing.' She said admiringly and then giggled, 'You should have seen Oranie's face when she arrived earlier. She is as jealous as a pig, do you remember when she told you that no one would marry a woman who had legs like tree trunks? But it was you who ended up with the most handsome man at court and his family is from the book of gold!'

Kel chuckled, and just then in came Alanna, Yuki, Shinko and Lalasa. They stared admiringly at her dress. Kel saw that Lalasa had made Shinko and Yuki, kimonos of royal blue, with a golden waistband. Their hair was held back loosely, twirled around oriental chop sticks and clips. They had already applied red to their lips, kohl to their eyes and had whitened their cheeks. On their feet were slippers, similar to Kel's but blue to match their kimono's and in their belts were tucked golden shukusens.

Lalasa looked beautiful, her hair tumbled down, which was unusual and her dress, identical to Adie's made her look noble and a stranger would never have guessed that the beautiful young lady was actually Kel's ex-maid.

Kel had said that she didn't want much face paint, so Yuki outlined her eyes with kohl, glossed her lips slightly and brushed some pink onto Kel's pale cheeks.

It was almost time for the wedding to start. They left in the order that they would enter the church, Yuki and Shinko at the front, followed by Alanna, who was bedecked with flowers, then Kel herself and bringing up the rear came Lalasa and Adie.

The doors to the chapel were closed, but Kel could hear the hubbub of noise. Waiting for them outside was Raoul, who would escort Kel up the aisle, falling into place next to her, he muttered, 'You look great, are you nervous?'

'Terrified.' She whispered back. Raoul shot her a comforting smile and offered her his arm. Taking a deep breath, Kel took his arm and the chapel doors opened. The congregation fell silent. The musicians began to play a gentle Yamani tune and Yuki and Shinko entered first, dipping and tossing the fan as they went. After them came Alanna, who was using her gift to blast petals up in the air so that they fell not only over the procession but also over the guests.

Owen whispered to his ex-knight master, 'Oh my, this is jolly, petals!' Wyldon grunted, it appeared that he did not appreciate being coved in petals by a rogue Lady knight dressed as a flower covered bush, or whatever she was dressed up as.

The congregation gasped, as Kel stepped through the door, the wintry sunlight, illuminated her, everyone was temporarily blinded but as she stepped forward, her bridesmaids behind her, the chapel doors shut slowly and the light dissipated. She looked amazing and as the music became more regal, Raoul escorted her up the aisle, as he had been told and when they reached the raised dais, he separated and went to sit in the front bench. Meanwhile, Alanna had also sat down, followed by Lalasa and Adie. Shinko and Yuki were still twirling effortlessly and as the piece came to a close they tossed the fan to Kel, who caught it, whirled it around threw it in the air, caught it again, and muttering a Yaman blessing and tossed it back to Yuki who caught it deftly. Having stowed the shukusen in her obi, she turned to sit down, but doubled over in pain, moaning softly. Neal hurried over to her alarmed, she straightened up and then moaned in pain again.

Kel stood there, alarmed and unsure of what to do. Neal hurried over to Kel, 'Yuki's gone into labour.' He whispered.

'Take her up to the infirmary then.'

'Are you sure, I mean its your wedding, I could stay…'

'No, go with her and help her deliver baby meatheads.'

'Thanks Kel,' and he turned to go 'By the way you look amazing!' And he hurried off, escorting his wife away.

Kel now proceeded to the altar where Dom was standing, all through the priest speech, he stood staring transfixed at his bride. She looked so beautiful, her eyes and her dress was out of this world…'

With a start he realised it was time for him to summon his ring bearer.

'I call forth the Ring bearer.' He said, loudly and clearly.

And to the 'aahs' of the congregation, his little cousin tottered forward, clutching a box. As instructed Ben bowed and opened the box, Dom reached for the ring, but unfortunately his cold fingers, (he had been standing by the cold alter for a while,) fumbled and the ring slid out of his grasp.

It fell to the floor with a ting, and amid the chuckles coming from the audience, he got down on hands and knees to pick up the ring. Having straightened up, he placed the small golden band on Kel's finger, and she placed a similar one on his they then said the vows together.

'I swear, in front of Mithros and all the gods of the Divine Realms, that I will be faithful and loyal, until the Black God claims me for his realms.'

'I hereby declare you, in front of all who are gathered here today, husband and wife.'

Kel, as tradition dictated, through her bouquet of flowers and turned to see who had caught, them, since it was said that whoever caught them, would be the next to marry or find true love. And to her amazement, she saw that the flowers had landed into the lap of a stunned Lalasa. Winking at her, Kel turned back to Dom, whose blue eyes were radiating happiness.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

And to the cheers and whoops of the audience Kel and Dom came together in a kiss and Kel knew, at that moment, that everything had been worth it, the embarrassment, the shorts and even nearly drowning and she was whirled away by her overpowering happiness.

**..-The end-..**

**(-a/n-** I can't believe it's the end! -sobs- anyways below is a list of members of the rebellion of shorts. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you'll read the sequel, which will include baby meatheads, our favourite Tortallans in the Copper Isles and perhaps, if you're lucky you'll find out if Lalasa will marry…)

**Official members of the rebellion of shorts, a.k.a trusty reviewers! (**In no particular order.)

**Bibliopheliac, Dom's Girl, wildace keladry2005, Rauros Falls, On top of cloud 9,**

**Cry of the Wolf Child, Aly the Spy, sarra21, Tortall Princess, LadyKnightOfHollyrose,**

**Kings Lioness, queenoftheostlers, x17SkmBdrchiczxx, Pink Squishy Llama,**

**Lady Leah Of Chaos, imakeladrygirl, nativewildmage, Jules-Gemma, anonymous girl,**

**Seirien, I 3 cows, hisisastoryofagirl, BJ, anxioustritip, nealschick,**

**the-ravenhaired-one, SilverCrystal Tears, limegirl62, Total Fan of Yours,**

**I-Like-Llamas, balinnka, SarahE7191, no one of consequence, Terzatrack,**

**Penny, ionalama, Saphron, WeirdChild666, king's-own-knight,Kelly Masbolle,**

**swordanddagger, shorti93, rocks and glass, LandUnderWave, Emporar Kaddar,**

**Faith Tibbles, Sweetlilfrenchgirl, manicpony24, Lana Storm-born, Poisonmoon,**

**Mage of Dragons, Twilight Shades, Melsterchaos, TP OBSESSEE,**

**neurotically yours, ladykeladryofmindelan, pinky, Mage of Dragons, slightly unhinged,**

**Opal Roseblossom, enchantednight84, tsudrats, wrinklylemon, stargazer3,**

**Leiasha.**

(-a/n- Sorry If i missed anyone out, it was hard going back and scanning through all the reviews. Please review this chapter as it is the longest one yet! Thanks for all your reviews.)

**confusedknight & citrusfruit** xxx - Much Ado About Shorts 2005.


End file.
